Better Life
by LoveFW
Summary: Harry's parents didn't die but Voldemort still died when he tried to kill Harry and is gone forever. James, Harry and Lily live next door to Sirius, Lupin and Sirius's daugther Olivia, who live right next door to the Burrow. This is Olivia's story
1. Chapter 1

I had a different story but deleted it, I just was not feeling it anymore. This is my new story, I hope you enjoy it. Please Read and Review :)

Disclaimer: I only own the people I make up and my storyline, everything else belongs to JK Rowling.

Hey there, my name is Olivia Honour Black but call me Ollie for short, everyone does. I want to tell you a story about me and the people I love. First off, I am 15 years old going in to my 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am in Gryffindor house along with all my friends. My father's name is Sirius Black, my mother well she doesn't really matter, she didn't want me and left as soon as I was born. You probably think 'oh how sad', but I have the best life! My uncle Remus Lupin lives with us, well for most of the month, he's a werewolf so he goes away when the full moon is out. We live in a small house, 2 bedrooms and an attic. I have the attic as my room, its small but I love it. Next door to us, James, Lily and Harry Potter reside, on the right that is. On the left of us is the Burrow, where the Weasley's live. Me and Harry are pretty much siblings, we were raised that way. Ron is Harry's best friend, has been since they were born, I'm a year older than them. Me and Ginny are pretty close, seeing as we are the only girls besides Lily and Molly. So we stick together. Charlie and Bill have both moved away, Charlie to work with dragons in Romania and Bill to work with pyramids and old magic in Egypt. Percy is a git, who I could never stand and now works at the Ministry. Now Fred and George, they are my best friends. They are a year older than I am but we got along since day one. Of course though me and Fred had always been something more. We always considered us as being a couple growing up but we were young. It wasn't until I was 14 and just finished my third year that we became an actual serious couple but we tell people we have been together my whole life. We just work and I know we will always be together no matter what. My best girl friend besides Ginny is Hermione. She is a muggle born and the best witch I have ever known, she is a year younger than me. You're probably wondering what I look like, well. I have long wavy dark blonde hair, green blue eyes that are the exact shape as my fathers and I am quite tall, 5'7, and very thin. So now here is my story, starts just before 6th year.

I had always thought that nothing in my life could ever go wrong but like usual I was wrong. Stupid people out to get Harry, all because he somehow killed Voldemort when he was 1 years old. It's not like he knew what he was doing. Last year we held the triwizard tournament at Hogwarts and someone had put Harry's name in the Goblet and he had to compete, resulting in him only getting killed. Of course he and Cedric Diggory came out as the winners. It was kind of scary though, knowing that people were still great followers of the dark wizard, even after all this time.

KNOCK KNOCK

I looked out my small window in my room and smiled. Fred was waiting out in the yard for me. I quickly threw my messy hair in a ponytail and ran outside, almost knocking him over as I jumped on him. He laughed and spun me around.

"Hey pretty girl!" Fred was the best guy a girl could date. He was sweet but he was funny and was easy to talk to.

"Hey, I was wondering when you were going to come over. You've been so busy with your brother and getting your joke stuff ready I thought you forgot about me." Fred looked down at me and smiled.

"I could never forget about you." He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss. He was scared of my father and didn't want to have him catch us snogging. He grabbed my hand and we walked over to his house. I loved his mom. She was everything I wished my mom would be. Again not sad about not having a mother because I have two great sub ins. I smiled when I seen knitting a new sweater for one of her children. She looked up as we walked in.

"Hello Ollie dear, how have you been? I haven't seen you much this summer and you live next door."

"I went and stayed with Hermione for the first few weeks of the summer, she is coming to stay with me in a week or two and then leaving for school with us. I've also been visiting my cousin Tonks, she is quite smitten with Uncle Moony." Moony is Remus's nickname because he's a werewolf, my father's is Padfoot because he can turn into a dog and Uncle James is Prongs because he can turn into a Stag.

"Well I was worried you and Fred had a fight."

"Never mom!" I smiled at Fred. Mrs. Weasley just smiled at us and went back to knitting. We continued on our way upstairs to his and George's room. George was still sleeping and I smirked. I made my way over to his bed and yelled ''GET UP" in his ear. He jumped up looking around, glaring when he realised I had woken him up.

"Ollie, what was the point in that?" I just shrugged and sat on Fred's bed. George glared at me and walked out of the room. Fred sat down beside me and grinned.

"We perfected the puking pastils, the skiving snack boxes are complete! We are going to sell them this year and with the money Harry gave us, we can put a down payment on a shop." I squealed and hugged Fred.

"Oh Fred that is so exciting! I'm so happy for you, your dream is coming true!" Fred kissed me lightly on my lips and smiled down at me.

"I know it's pretty exciting. Just one more year of school and then everything will be real. I wish we could just start in now, I mean we don't need an education for what we want to do." I frowned, I wanted him to finish school, well mostly because I didn't want to be at Hogwarts without him yet. He noticed my frown and sighed. "Don't worry mom would kill us and how could I leave you this early."

"Good because what would I do without you."

"He you could do without, me on the other hand, you'd be lost without me." I looked up at George and rolled my eyes.

"Oh Georgie, you're right I would be so lost!" I said dramatically. We all burst out laughing and launched into a discussion about qudditch and their joke shop.

A While Later

"OLLIE YOUR DAD WANTS YOU HOME FOR DINNER!" I groaned as I heard Mrs. Weasley call up to me and got up. Fred stood up as well.

"I'll walk you home." I smiled and he grabbed my hand. We didn't say anything on the short walk. Once we got to the gate that separated our yards Fred took my face in his hands and kissed me. He pulled back and looked at me.

"I love you Ollie, don't forget that." I looked at him confused.

"I love you too Fred. Are you okay?" Fred sighed and looked at his hands.

"Angelina wrote me and Fred and went on and on about how this was our last year together and that we should make sure we spent as much time together as possible. So I just don't want you to think that I don't want to be with you if we don't see much of each other this year." I rolled my eyes at Fred and smiled.

"Don't worry about it, I understand and anyway I have to concentrate on school."

"You do not need to worry about school, you passed all your owls. Heck you got O in everything even potions." I smiled and looked up at him.

"I know but if I want to be a healer I gotta keep the good marks up and its hard work. So I understand if we don't spend that much time together because I know we still love each other." Fred smiled and leaned down to kiss me again but was interrupted.

"OLLIE we have been waiting, hurry up. Hello Fred." Fred jumped back and nodded to my father.

"Hello Mr. Black. Goodnight Ollie, see you tomorrow." Fred quickly made his way back to his house and I laughed.

"Dad do you really have to scare Fred all the time." Sirius just laughed and we walked over to the Potters. We always had supper at the Potters. I smiled when I walked in. James and Lily were kissing, as usual, while Harry set the table. He smiled when he seen me.

"Hey Ollie!"

"Hey Harry!" I gave him a hug and threw a fork at the kissing couple. They pulled apart and looked at me. "If me and Fred can't kiss than neither can you guys."

They started to laugh and both gave me hugs.

"Take to your father about that lil one. He's the over-protective one." I laughed at what Lily said and shook my head.

"Your dear husband is the same way, you'd think I was his daughter too."

"Hey just looking out for god-daughter." I laughed and sat down. I looked around and noticed that Uncle Remus wasn't there.

"Where-."

"Busy." I looked at my father confused. I shrugged it off and started to eat. I looked over at Lily who I noticed was staring at me. She seen that I caught her and smiled.

"I want to take you shopping, just us girls and maybe Molly and Ginny. I feel the four of us don't get enough girl time." I smiled, girl time was probably one of my favourite things, even if I was a little bit on the tomboy side.

"I'd love that Aunt Lil."

"Don't let her get anything that is revealing. I was in Diagon Alley and some girl was wearing the shortest shorts and a little tank top and she was younger than you. I almost threw my robes on her." I burst out laughing at my father.

"Oh my that would have been hilarious if you did." I turned back and noticed that Lily was still staring at me, it was getting a little creepy. "Aunt Lil?"

"Sorry Ollie, I was just thinking we could get haircuts and our nails done." I smiled and nodded, noticing that Lily gave me a sad smile in return.

"Lily what's wrong?" I was surprised when Lily burst into tears.

"Its just so unfair that your mother left you." She got up and engulfed me in a tight hug. I looked at the boys for help. James stood up and pulled Lily off me. I looked up at her and smiled.

"But Aunt Lil don't you see, I have two sub in mom's. You and Molly and what girl wouldn't want to great moms." Lily burst into tears again and was hugging me. James sighed and sat down.

"She's pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't anything that is not mine.

Read and Review Please

My fork fell onto my plate with a loud clank. Lily had let go of me and stood behind James. I was speechless. I looked at Harry, he first frowned than a huge smile filled his face. He jumped up and grabbed his parents into a hug.

"I'm going to be a brother! A big brother! Ollie, we are going to have a baby brother or sister." I looked at Harry in shock. Then smiled at what he said. I jumped up and joined in the hug, my dad joining us.

"This is so awesome Lil and James. I'm so happy for you! I'm going to be the best big sister, just like I was with Harry but please have a girl!" Everyone laughed at what I said. We all pulled away from each other and sat back down. "So how far along are you?"

"I'm 3 months, I'm due in February. We are so glad you guys approve, we were kind of scared you would think Harry was too old and that we were crazy." The three of us shook our head at Lily.

"Never, well we already think you guys are crazy." My father joked and we laughed.

"We are going to ask Moony to be the Godfather, you understand Padfoot, you're already Harry's godfather, we don't want to leave him out." Sirius nodded at James and the two of them stood up. "We are going to go for a walk."

It was weird how they knew what the other was thinking, it reminded me of Fred and George. I watched them go outside, wondering what they were talking about. I stood up and started to clear the dishes, of course Lily told me to sit down and cleared them away magically. She went to the kitchen and started washing the dishes. I turned to Harry and smiled.

"So you'll finally be the older sibling." Harry nodded and grabbed my hands.

"I'm glad I get to share this with you, as an older sister. I just I've been thinking and I think your dads lonely." I looked at him confused. "I think he needs a girlfriend."

"Why? He's happy." Harry looked at me in shock.

"Don't you want your dad to have someone like how you have Fred."

"He doesn't need anyone. He has me and you and Lily and James and the Weasley's and Moony. Why do we have to bring another person in." Truthfully I was scared. I didn't want a step mom.

"Ollie, you know he's not completely happy." I just nodded and looked out the window. I knew my dad was lonely and I seen the way he looked at James and Lily and Molly and Arthur.

"I don't want anything to do with it Harry but do what you want." I stood up and left the house. My house was swarmed with good news and evil stepmoms. I walked quickly over to the Burrow. Fred and George were outside chasing garden gnomes. George noticed me first and smiled.

"Hey Ollie, didn't think we would see you till tomorrow."Fred's head shot up when he heard me name. He smiled when he seen me, I gave him a small smile in return. He stood up and walked over to me.

"What's wrong?" I sighed and sat down.

"Well good news, James and Lily are having a baby!" Fred and George both said congratulations at the same time. "I know I'm pretty excited. I was so happy until Harry started talking about my dad getting a girlfriend and well I don't want a evil step-mom."

"Oh babe!" Fred pulled me into a hug. "If your father does get a girlfriend, I am sure he won't pick an evil step mom type."

"I know but its just always been me and my dad and you guys and the Potters, I'm scared that brining in a new person will screw everything up!" Fred hugged me tighter and kissed my head.

"I'm sure that won't happen. Your dad should get a girlfriend, that way he'll leave us alone." I rolled my eyes and smiled. Fred grinned and kissed me on the lips. I noticed that George had left us alone.

"Fine. I will allow this to happen and I won't be mean." Fred smiled and stood up.

"C'mon I'll walk you home. Tomorrow me and you-."

"Actually I'm going shopping tomorrow all day but how about we have supper together at our spot." Fred smiled and nodded.

"Love you Olivia Honour Black."

"Love you Fredrick Gideon Weasley." I leaned up and kissed him on the lips and ran to my house. My dad was waiting for me at the kitchen table when I came in.

"With Fred?" I nodded and sat down. "Harry told me you were a bit upset. Listen I don't need to find someone, I am perfectly happy."

"No dad you are not and Fred made me realise that you should be able to date and I need to be fine with it. I give you my permission but please don't date anyone I won't like or who reminds you of my mother cause that didn't work out last time." He smiled and stood up. He leant down and kissed me on the head.

"Don't worry Ollie, no matter what you will always come first." I smiled and watched him go into his room. I looked at the clock, it was 9:30. I walked up to my room and sat on my bed. I waited and waited. I grabbed a book and started to read, hoping the time would go by fast. Finally I heard what I had been waiting for. There was a small knocking at my window and I opened it, letting Fred fly in.

"Gosh I've been waiting for 45 min for you to come." Fred smirked and sat on my bed.

"Sorry mom and dad took forever to go to bed. Dad sleeping?" I nodded and sat down beside him. He looked down at me. "I can't wait till we are done with school and can live together and not have to sneak around."

"Or maybe we should have not gotten used to sleeping in the same bed together." I laughed and pulled my hair out of my ponytail. Ever since my 15th birthday we slept in the same bed together, we just couldn't sleep alone. Even at Hogwarts we slept in the same bed. I put my pyjamas and laid down under the blankets. Fred did the same and wrapped me in his arms.

"Is the alarm set?"

"Of course Fred, I really don't want my dad to catch us." Fred kissed my cheek and shoulder. I felt him relax and his soft snoring filled the bedroom, I finally was able to fall asleep.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Oh shit I thought as I opened my eyes. My dad was standing over the bed. I looked at the clock, it was only 4:00 am, and an hour before the alarm would go off. Fred opened his eyes and looked at me confused. I motioned upwards and I think he almost died. He let go of me and jumped up.

"Mr. Black, this is not what it seems." My dad glared at him and moved closer.

"REALLY THEN WHAT IS THIS." I rolled my eyes and stood up in front of Fred.

"Dad all we were doing was sleeping. I had a nightmare and I called Fred over cause he comforts me when I have nightmares and we fell asleep, nothing to freak out about." My dad looked between me and Fred. My heart started beating normal when I seen that he believed me. I didn't think he would like the fact we had been sleeping in the same bed since January. Which is when my birthday is, on the 12th.

"Don't let it happen again. Back to your house Fred." Fred nodded and scurried out of the house. My dad went to leave but then stopped. "What was the nightmare about?"

"Evil step mothers." He didn't say anything, just left. I groaned and laid back down, guess I was up. I went for a long bath and started to get ready for the day. I braided my long hair to one side and put light make up on. I grabbed a red long t-shirt and put it on. I threw on black tights and my black flats. I smiled at my reflection and looked at the clock, it was 8:00. I looked outside and seen Harry and Ron in the forest where we played Quidditch. I ran outside to them, they smiled when they seen me.

"Hey Ols." I hugged Ron, I hadn't seen him since school, his mom grounded him pretty much as soon as he got home for swearing and then I was at Hermione's.

"Hi Ronnie. Long time, two months."

"I know, Mom has never grounded me for that long. So when does Hermione get here?" I smirked as Ron blushed.

"Next week. Ask her out already!" Ron blushed harder and looked at his feet. "YOU ALREADY DID!"

"No need to yell. I owled her two days ago, haven't gotten a response yet." I smiled and grabbed him into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you Ronnie. Now Harry, when you going to ask out Ginny?" Ron looked confused, as did Harry.

"What? Ginny?" I gave Harry a look and he blushed. "You know I think sometimes we are too close."

"No you don't but ask her out Harry dear." I smirked and left them to go find Lily. She was just walking out of the house when I walked up.

"Ollie I was just coming to get you, shall we go ask Molly and Ginny if they wanted to join us." I nodded and we walked to the Burrow. Molly was making breakfast when we walked in.

"Just in time you two!" We smiled and sat down, Molly always made us breakfast.

"So Molly, Ollie and I were wondering if you and Ginny wanted to have a girl's day in Diagon Alley with us?" Molly put the food in front of us and thought about it.

"Well that would be very nice, I think we all need to get away from the men. I do hope your baby is a girl Lil." I looked at Molly, of course she would know that Lily was pregnant. Lily looked at her shocked. "Oh Lil I had seven children, I know how to tell when someone is pregnant."

"Of course and I hope its a girl too. We are over run by testosterone." Ginny came running down and we told her of our plans. It was ten by the time we left, Molly had to feed her family. We floo'd to Diagon Alley. I truly loved this place, it was so nice to see everyone out and about and was nice when seeing people from school. We went clothes shopping, I bought a sweater and a dress after Lily convinced me to. We got our nails down, mine blood red, Lily's a dark green, Ginny's a bright blue and Molly's a light yellow. We moved on to getting our hair down. I contemplated cutting it but instead got the witch to straighten it and she put red streaks in it. Lily got a cute mom bob, Molly got a beautiful curled style and Ginny put black streaks in her long red poker straight hair. We made it home at 5 that evening all tired from the day. Molly rushed into the house to make dinner as did Lily to her own house. Me and Ginny put our purchases away and went to find the boys. We found them playing Quidditch. I was surprised when I seen Bill. We sat down at watched them until they noticed us and flew down to us.

"Hey ladies. Looking beautiful as always." I smiled as Fred pulled me into his arms kissing me. "I got food for us, wanna head there now?"

"Sure." I turned to Harry. "Tell my dad I won't be coming for dinner. See you guys later."

We left the group and walked through the forest till we came to a clearing. It was surrounded by trees and there was a small pond. It was my favourite place. It was our place.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't anything that is not mine.

Read and Review PLEASE

I sat down on the blanket Fred had brought. He started pulling food out of the basket. I smiled, it was baked pasta and the only thing he knew how to make. I taught him the summer before. He groaned and looked at me.

"I forgot plates." I laughed and picked up the container the pasta was in. I grabbed a fork and started eating. He laughed and joined me. We in silence just enjoying each other's company. Once we were done we drank some pumpkin juice and laid down.

"So what do you think of my hair, you were the inspiration."

"Love the red. Truthfully I'd still think you looked good if you had an afro." I laughed and rolled over so I was half laying on him. I looked down at him.

"I love you Fred." Fred leaned up and kissed me. He deepened the kiss and rolled me over so that he was on top of me. My arms went around his neck, pulling him closer. One hand held him up, the other was tangled in my hair. He pulled away slightly and stared down at me.

"God I love you Ollie." I smiled and he kissed me softly and sat back up bringing me with him. I could tell he had wanted to go further but he knew I wasn't ready. He put his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder. We sat there for a few hours, talking and kissing. It was bliss.

1 week later

"HERMIONE!" I ran to my best friend and grabbed her into a hug. She had just arrived at my house. We grabbed her stuff and went to my room. A small bed was set up for her. I had been itching to ask her, her answer to Ron. She had told him she would tell him when she arrived for the rest of the summer. Hermione got her stuff put away and sat down on her bed and looked at me. I looked at her impatiently.

"Oh I'm going to say yes." I squealed and tackled her in a hug. She laughed and pushed her off me.

"I'm so happy!"

"I can tell. Well I should probably go talk to him." I nodded and we both went over to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley was reading a book when we walked in. She smiled at us.

"Ron and Harry are up in Ron's room but the twins went to Diagon Alley." We nodded and walked up the stairs. I was kind of mad Fred hadn't told me he was going. We opened Ron's door and Hermione ran to Harry and hugged him. Then she did the most UN Hermione like thing I have ever seen. She walked over to Ron and kissed him. Me and Harry cheered. Then left the room so they could talk. We went to Ginny's room. She was reading a book when we walked in and looked up at us.

"Hey guys. I heard Hermione, where is she?"

"Snogging Ron." Ginny dropped her book and stared at me. I nodded and Ginny smiled.

"Well finally."

"I was just saying that to Harry." I said giving him a knowing look. "I'm going to go find Aunt Lily I'll see you guys later. "

Winking as I left I started to walk down the stairs until I was trampled by Fred and George running up them.

"OW. Can't you boys ever watch where you are going?" I glared up at them. They blushed and Fred helped me up. He pulled me into their room and pushed me to sit on the bed. They looked at me grinning like fools.

"What?"

"We bought a shop. Once the paperwork goes through we should have it by next summer." I jumped up and gave them both hugs.

"AWESOME!" They laughed at my enthusiasm. I sat back down and they told me how they got the shop and what they were going to do with it, the name being Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes.

First Day back to School

"Now have a good time at school and make sure those boys have some good pranks and no funny business with Fred." I laughed and hugged my dad. We all waved and jumped on the train, trying to find a compartment.

"Fred, George! Hey we have a compartment with our seventh year group, c'mon. Sorry Olivia but just seven years." I rolled my eyes and smiled at Fred.

"Go have fun, I'm going to sit with Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny." Fred nodded and gave me a quick kiss before following his brother. I followed the other four into a compartment and smiled. Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom were sitting in there.

"Hey guys!" They both looked up and said Hello. I sat down beside Luna.

"How was your summer Olivia?" She asked.

"It was really great, Harry and I are going to have a baby brother or sister in February."

"That's great!"

"Wait but you and Harry aren't brother and sister." I looked Neville who looked confused. Harry decided to explain.

"Our fathers are best friends and we were raised practically as siblings, so we consider each other brother and sister. My mom is pretty much Ollie's mom, since hers left." I nodded and Neville just smiled and looked out the window.

"Where is Fred?" I looked at Hermione and rolled my eyes.

"Angelina wants all the seven years to spend as much time together since this is their last year but I know she has a thing for him."

"Doesn't that worry you?" I looked at Hermione like she had gone mad.

"No, I trust Fred and if he wanted to be with someone else he would tell me and we would break up." Hermione was confused.

"And you would be okay with that?"

"Well no but I mean I love Fred and want him to be happy and if that's someone else, well then so be it." Hermione just nodded and looked up at Ron. I sighed and closed my eyes. I heard Hermione and Ron giggling and I was pretty sure Harry and Ginny were kissing. I groaned and got up. I walked past the compartment Fred was in, he was laughing with his friends and I smiled. I kept walking till I found who I was looking for. I opened the compartment, all the slytherins looked at me. I just rolled my eyes and walked over to where Draco was sitting and sat down. He gave me a small smile.

"Hello cousin."

"Hey Draco." Me and Draco weren't super close but we got along well. He was a jerk but a nice change from the couples at the moment.

"Surprised you were allowed to come sit with me, figured Weasley would want to keep you by his side." I sighed and looked out the window.

"He's with his seven year friends." Draco just nodded and continued talking with his friends. I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.

"Ollie get up, Ollie GET UP!" I jumped up and glared at Draco. "We are almost at Hogwarts go get your robes."

I got up and left the compartment with a 'see you around' to Draco. I grabbed my robes and quickly changed into them. Walking by Fred's compartment, I noticed that Angelina was sitting awfully close to him. I felt a pang of jealousy but kept walking. I walked back into the compartment with Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Luna and Neville.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked. I sat down beside Luna again.

"I went and seen Draco and fell asleep." Harry glared when I said Draco, they did not get along. "Don't start."

The train started slowing down and I smiled. I loved Hogwarts. I was also excited to see who was the DADA professor. Our old professor had retired last year. (Attn: there were never more Professors, since there is no voldemort.) I followed Harry and them to the carriages. I seen Fred and George getting into the carriage with the other seven years. I frowned, this was going to be a hard year.

Once inside the Great Hall I looked to see where Fred was sitting, I was sure he would save me a seat beside him. I smiled when I spotted him and started to walk over. He had not saved me a seat and Angelina was sitting a little too close for my liking. Instead of getting mad I walked to the other side and sat across from him. He looked up at me and smiled. He leaned over the table and kissed me.

"Hey, I missed you. Train was not the same without you."

"Too bad that would have been our last train ride to Hogwarts on the first day together." I looked up at the Head Table where the professors sat, missing the frown on Fred's face. My face broke into a huge smile when I seen my Uncle Remus sitting up there, so that's why he has been busy. I turned back to look at Fred who was staring at me, I looked at him quizzically. "What?"

"This is our last year at Hogwarts together."

"Duh Captain Obvious." Fred frowned. "Its okay, we live right next to each other its not like after this year we will never see each other again." Out of the corner or my eye I seen Angelina scowl. Fred gave me a small smile and I laughed at him. The doors opened at the first years walked in. I droned out the sorting, playing footsie with Fred. I gave Angelina a few good kicks, so she knew what was going on.

"And now our new Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Remus Lupin." I turned and started clapping as Remus stood up smiling. He sat back down and I gave him a thumbs up. I was so happy for him. He would be perfect at this. I turned back to look at Fred.

"I'm so excited to have him as our teacher."

"Me too Love." I smiled at Fred. I was stupid to be jealous of Angelina, Fred loved me. After dinner Fred walked with me to the common room. We sat down on the couch and he put his arm around me.

"So how was the train ride?"

"It was alright, I kept wanting to come find you. I even thought I seen you walk by."

"Oh you did, I went and sat with Draco." Fred said nothing just nodded, he knew better than to get mad.

"Angelina has all this stupid plans for us, like spending Hogsmede trips together and she wants to do a huge prank at the end of the year and she said no other years. Its stupid really."

"Well just a little, you aren't going to spend all the trips with them right, I mean we need to spend some time together. At least once a month me and you need to do something." Fred smiled and nodded in agreement. He leaned down and kissed me. It was nice being able to kiss without worrying where my dad was and if he would catch us. We heard someone cough to get our attention and looked up. I rolled my eyes, it was Angelina.

"Fred c'mon we need you."

"Why?"

"C'mon its stuff we need to talk about for our last year." Fred looked at me and I smiled.

"Have fun. I'll see you tomorrow." He groaned and walked over to where his brother and other seven years were. I got off the couch and went to my dorm. Katie Bell was sitting on her bed when I walked in. She looked up and smiled.

"Hey Ollie, how was your summer?"

"Good and yours?"

"Good. SO how do you feel about Angie's last year crap?" I groaned and laid on my bed.

"I hate it."

"Same." I looked at her confused. She blushed.

"Spill." I said as I sat up.

"Me and Lee are dating." I smiled at her.

"That's awesome. Glad to hear, Lee's a great guy." Katie just nodded. "So you know exactly how I feel."

"I guess I do." I nodded and closed my eyes.

"Ollie, Ollie, OL, OLLIE!" I groaned and opened my eyes. Katie was standing over me. "Get ready, breakfast started half hour ago."

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom, I hadn't even realised I fell asleep last night. I brushed my hair and let it curl naturally and braided my bangs back. I threw on my robes and grabbed my bag. Katie was waiting for me in the common room.

"Boyfriends still sleeping?" She nodded and we made our way to the Great Hall. It was a shock to both of us when we seen Lee and Fred already eating, Angelina in between them. "How nice of them to wait for us."

"I know. What should we do?"

"Sit across from them." We sat down and started filling our plates. Fred looked up at me and smiled.

"Morning love."

"Morning." I started to eat. Looking around, I noticed Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny were already awake too.

"Miss Black, Miss Bell here are your schedules." Ms. McGonagall handed our schedules.

"What you got Ollie?"

"DADA, Charms, Double Potions, Lunch, Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, and then Ancient Runes. You?" I asked Katie.

"Exact same, except I have Astronomy instead of Care of Magical Creatures."

"Why would anyone want to even take Care of Magical Creatures." I looked up at Angelina and glared.

"Someone who would like to work with them. Fred's brother works with Dragons, I'd love to do that."

"Oh Fred that's so cool, do you ever go and help out. That would be so hot." The juice that had been in my mouth was now covering Fred, due to me spitting it out. I glared at Angelina.

"Quit flirting with my boyfriend. I don't mind the whole 'its our last year' crap but don't forget that Fred is not up for grabs. Now I must be off. Good day." I jumped up and ran out of the Great Hall. I couldn't believe I just did that, I wasn't supposed to be the jealous type. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around. Fred grabbed me in a hug and I held him tighter.

"Sorry about Ang. You don't have to worry though, you're the only girl for me." I nodded but I was scared. I didn't want to lose Fred.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't Own Anything

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

It had been a month and a half since school started and the first Hogsmede trip was tomorrow. Not that I was happy about it, Fred was going with his seventh year friends, promising we would go next time. We had barely seen much of each other. We never slept in the same bed anymore, he was always up late talking or goofing around. Me and Katie were actually becoming super close, since she was in the same boat. It was nice too since Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione were so coupley all the time. Katie wasn't feeling good so I had sent her to the hospital wing. I was making my way to lunch when I seen Fred heading the same way.

"Hey Weasley." I yelled. He turned to look at me and smiled. He waited until I caught up with him and put his arm around me.

"Hey Black." He bent down and kissed me. It felt nice to it be just the two of us. "Sorry about this weekend."

I shrugged and sat down at the table, Fred sitting beside me. He made sure he had an arm around me the whole time we ate lunch, it was quite nice. I groaned as I watched Angelina make her way over to us. She sat down on the other side of Fred.

"So tomorrow, we will all meet at ten by the carriages." Fred just nodded and continued eating. Angelina looked over at me and faked smiled. "I'd invite you but-"

"Seven years only, got it. I have plans anyway with sixth years."

"You mean Katie." I just nodded and ate. "How fun. Well we will have loads of fun tomorrow Freddie."

"Freddie eh." I said as I pulled away from Fred. "I'm going to class."

Fred got up.

"I'll walk you." I smiled and he took my hand. "Angelina is getting on my nerves."

"Yea mine too." Fred smiled and pulled me close. He put his forehead to mine and sighed. I pulled his head down and kissed him, he instantly deepened it and pulled me as close as he could. I gently pulled away and smiled at him. We walked the rest of the distance in silence. He stopped me and grabbed my face kissing me again.

"Love you." I smiled and watched him walk away. I walked over to Hagrid and smiled. Only a few people were in this class but I didn't care, I loved it.

Supper

"So I was walking to class and Lee caught up to me and we are sneaking out to the lake tonight for a date!" I squealed and put my arm around Katie.

"See our boys aren't terribly dumb." She laughed, we were making our way to the Great Hall for supper. We noticed Fred and Lee were already there, as well as all my other friends. Angelina was of course between them. Instead of sitting across from them we squished in beside them, so that Angelina was in the middle of us. Fred looked down at me and smiled.

"Hello Love."

"Hi, how was your-."

"EXCUSE ME, we are talking Olivia." I turned and looked at Angelina.

"Oh I'm sorry, Fred would you like me to move."

"NO!" He shouted panic in his voice and pulled me closer. I looked at Angelina and just shrugged, a smirk on my face.

"Ang you can come sit by me." I looked at George who winked at me. I smiled. I hadn't talked to George in so long. Angelina stood up and as she sat down, something went off and sparks flew everywhere. WE all laughed, except Angelina who shouted in anger and left.

"Good job Georgie. Nice to talk to you, its been awhile."

"I know. Ang will not leave us alone. Its quite annoying actually. I really don't want to go Hogsmede with her tomorrow." I nodded and started to eat. Fred and George started whispering about their joke shop and I zoned out.

"Olivia." I looked behind me and smiled. Remus was standing there. We hadn't talked much, except for in class. He handed me a letter and walked to the front table. I saw that it was from my father and quickly tore it open.

_Dear Ollie_

_Hope the school year is going well. I miss you terribly, the house is so empty with you and Remus being at Hogwarts. Remus tells me you are doing great in DADA, I can only imagine he is a great teacher. Anyway I can't wait for you to come home for Christmas. I've met someone and I want you to meet her, you will love her I promise. Her name is Marla. She is a healer at St. Mungos. Please don't be upset. _

_Love you, _

_Dad_

I stared at the letter. Dad already found someone. I tried really really hard to be happy but I couldn't. I was scared that I would lose my dad to some evil woman.

"What's wrong love, you look like you seen a ghost." He laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"My dad, he has a girlfriend named Marla." I showed him the letter.

"Don't worry, she won't be evil." I just nodded and continued eating.

* * *

Common Room

"HARRY POTTER is it really you! I would have thought you forgot about your big sister." I joked as Harry sat beside me on the couch. He gave me a light punch on the shoulder.

"Shut up. Sorry by the way. I just spend all my time with Ginny and Hermione and Ron are always together. This year is hectic." I nodded.

"I wish I could say I spend all my time with Fred but nope. I spend most of it with Katie. Maybe I'll start dating her." Harry's eyes went wide and I laughed. "KIDDING"

"Not that it would be a bad thing or anything." Harry stuttered and I laughed harder.

"Oh shut up Harry. Do me a favour and look over to where Fred and Angelina and them are sitting. How close is she sitting to him?" Harry glanced over and scowled.

"She is practically sitting on him and her hand is on his arm." Harry looked mad. "I'll be right back."

I watched as he walked over to Fred. He said something and they both walked out of the common room I got up and followed. I realised they were right outside the portrait and listened.

"How can you let Angelina be all over when you are dating my sister." Harry

"I don't mean to let her Harry its just, well you see, god its so hard to explain." Fred. I was confused.

"Are you cheating on her." My heart dropped.

"What no of course not. I just, me and Ollie have been together for almost 16 years and I dunno I like the attention." I was mad.

"What about the attention Ollie gives you or do you like what Angelina does because she'd shag you while Ollie makes you wait cause its important to her. If you want a slut like her then you better break it off with her. She doesn't deserve to be treated like that."

"Harry that's not it. I'll wait forever for Ollie, I just like the attention from Angelina because its nice knowing that I am appealing to other girls."

"The only girl who should matter is Ollie. Don't forget what we talked about three years ago. I will tell my dad and Sirius. Ollie deserves to be treated like a queen." No one said anything and I realised the portrait was opening I ran quickly and sat down on the couch. So many things were going through my head. Was I not good enough for Fred, was sex really the issue. Did I not give him enough attention. I felt someone sit beside me and saw that it was Fred.

"I heard everything." Fred nodded and looked at his hands. "I think we should break up."

What was I saying. Fred's head shot up and he stared. Oh god this was not what I wanted.

"What! Why?"

"Because I can't give you what you want." Oh god shut up Olivia. What was I doing.

"Ollie."

"No this is a good idea. 15 years, we had a good run. So yea we can still be friends. I'm going to go, homework. See you around." I jumped up and went to my dorm. I sat on my bed and cried. What had I just done. I wiped my tears and went back downstairs. Fred was sitting on the couch still, George was comforting him. He was crying. I walked over and sat down. He looked at me and I hugged him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it. I was mad at what I heard. Don't hate me. I don't want to break up." Fred held me tighter.

"Its ok. Its ok." I really hoped it was. I pulled away and he kissed me. "I'm going to spend as much time with you as I can. Screw the others, Lee and George are the only seven years I like. This is OUR last year together at Hogwarts. You are more important."

"I want to argue and tell you not to but I can't, I think that's the best idea you have ever had." Fred let out a small laugh and pulled me close. We sat there for who knows how long. Just sitting there, George had left while we were talking. Hermione sat down in the chair by the couch and sighed. I looked over at her and could tell she was upset.

"What's wrong Mione?" She looked at me and frowned.

"Ron is a sucky boyfriend. We don't really do anything and he has no romantic bone in his body but I like him so much. I can't believe I'm saying this but I wish he was more like you Fred." I was shocked, Hermione didn't really approve of Fred. He was not very proper as she would say. Fred had looked like her was thinking and smiled.

"Well thank you. I'll be back." I watched him run up the stairs to the boy's dorms. I looked back at Hermione, she looked distraught.

"I broke up with Fred like ten minutes ago for literally 45 seconds." Hermione jumped up at sat beside me.

"Tell me everything." So I did and by the time I was finished Fred was back downstairs. Hermione looked at Fred. "Treat her right."

"Ah so she told you. I wonder if Harry is going to ever talk to me. I didn't do anything wrong I was just being stupid." I smiled and he sat down beside me, Hermione going back to the chair. We all sat in silence till Hermione gasped. I turned to where she was looking. Ron was coming down the stairs and a bouquet of daisies, Hermione's favourite. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the common room.

"That was adorable." I looked up at Fred who was smirking. "You told him to be romantic didn't you."

"Sure did, as much as Hermione doesn't like me or think I'm right for you, I want her to be happy and I know my brother is an idiot. Who do you think finally convinced him to ask her out." I smiled at Fred and pulled him down to kiss me.

"I love you."

"And I love you. Ready for bed." I nodded and let him lead me to his dorm. We changed and lay down in his bed. He grabbed me in his arm, kissing my cheek and shoulder. He of course fell asleep first.

It was December 1st and the Christmas season was in the air. Fred stayed true to his word and the only time we spent apart was classes and detention, mostly his detentions. Lee also started spending more time with Katie. I noticed George seemed a little lonely. I walked into the common room and seen him sitting alone.

"Hey Georgie." He looked up at me and gave me a small smile. "Yell at me. I deserve it I'm hogging him. I'm such a bad friend."

"Its ok, I'd rather you hog him. I never want to see how Fred was when you broke up with him. I just wish I had someone."

"Well do you like anyone?" George shook his head 'no'. "Hmm what about Susan Bones, Hermione gets along great with her."

"She is too much like Hermione. No offense to Hermione but way to uptight."

"Luna?" It was a long shot but I didn't know many girls. George stared at me like I had lost my mind. "Hey she is really nice and funny."

"She's weird and too young." George sighed and looked at his hands. I looked around the room and saw Alicia Spinnet. Bingo.

"Alicia." Georges head shot up. I noticed the blush on his face. "You already like her, ask her out."

"What if she says no."

"So its worth a shot." George nodded and stood up and walked over to Alicia. I watched as he asked her out and she said yes. Ah this year was turning out to be not so bad. I looked around and realised Fred had not shown up yet. I went up to his room and found him sleeping. I smiled and curled up next to him. He opened his eyes and looked down at me.

"Hey love. Sorry I feel asleep after classes." I just nodded and snuggled up closer. He kissed my forehead and we both drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this one is really short. Thank you GryffindorBookworm for the Reviews! Greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I only own characters I made up, nothing else *SIGH*

I walked into the Great Hall, they day before we were leaving for Christmas Break. My stomach was in knots, I was going to be meeting Marla and I was scared. She sounded nice from the letters my dad had sent but that didn't help with my worries. I was being immature I knew. My dad deserved to be happy no matter if I didn't want this change. I looked around the Great Hall and seen that all my friends were sitting at the table. Before heading over I heard my name being called. I turned and looked at the voice. I smiled as Draco made his way over to me.

"Hey cousin, I wanted to give you your Christmas present. I already got yours, thanks for the book." I smiled.

"I didn't know what else to get you and it's a pretty interesting one, it's all dark and twisty just like you."

"You know me to well." He handed me a small box and I opened it. I gasped in shock, it was a beautiful necklace with a solitaire sapphire. I looked up at Draco confused.

"This is so beautiful, I hardly deserve it." Draco shook his head and grabbed the necklace, putting it around my neck.

"Of course you deserve it. It belonged to our Great, Great, Great Grandmother Ursula. I found it the other day and I knew you would appreciate it more than anyone." I smiled at Draco and gave him a huge hug.

"Thank You Draco." Draco just smiled and walked to his table. Draco always knew that I wanted to know more about the Black family, even if most of them were evil. I walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down beside Fred. He smiled down at me and fingered the necklace.

"Nice gift Draco gave you." I could see the anger in his eyes and grabbed his hands.

"It's a family thing. It was owned by my great Grandmother. It means a lot to me." Fred just nodded and kissed my cheek, continuing eating his supper. I filled up my plate and was about to take a bite when something hit me in the head. I looked up and glared at everyone.

"WHO did that?" I looked down to see what was thrown at me. It was a small round package. I looked up again, no one answered. I tore the wrapping from it. It was a small stone of some kind. I was confused.

"Like it?" I looked up at Harry confused. "It's your birthstone, a garnet."

"Umm thanks. I don't understand?"

"Well I didn't know what to get you and you like weird things and I seen this on my last Hogsmede trip so I got it." I turned it over in my hand, it was actually pretty neat. It was smooth and shined brightly.

"Thanks Harry. You can get yours on CHRISTMAS!" Harry pouted and I just laughed. I went back to hitting but was cautious for things flying at my head.

**Hogwarts Train**

"Fred I am so nervous. What if I don't like her, what if she doesn't like me." Fred pulled me down into his lap and kissed me.

"There is no way this woman will not like you. You are amazing." I laughed and kissed him lightly. We were sitting in a compartment with Lee, Katie, George and Alicia. I noticed how shy George and Alicia were with each other, they had gone on two dates but hadn't figured out if they were going to become a couple. The compartment door opened and I looked up. My smile instantly fell.

"There you guys are, I have been looking everywhere. Listen we need to talk about the New Year and stuff we are going to do. Katie, Ollie could you please leave." Everyone looked at Angelina like she was crazy.

"No, we are almost to the platform." I was getting really annoyed with her. Over the past weeks she would always interrupt whenever me and Fred were together. I had almost hexed her a few times.

"Ollie this does not concern you."

"No it does because you're trying to steal my boyfriend. I'm not an idiot." Angelina glared at me. She didn't say anything just glared and left the compartment.

"Wow Ol, how did you know that was her plan all along?" I looked at Alicia in shock. I had just been guessing. Alicia looked down at her hands. "I mean, oh crap. Well the only reason Ang came up with this whole idea was to get Fred away from you. She knew she had no chance with you guys being together all the time. I'm sorry I went along with it but I wanted to hang out with George, the three of you spend a lot of time together."

I was shocked. I couldn't believe this whole thing was a ploy to get me and Fred to break up. I looked over at Fred who was glaring out the window.

"Its fine Alicia, we weren't exactly friends anyway. Just don't keep helping her." Alicia shook her head no. I looked up at Fred and he looked down at me.

"I am so sorry, I should have told her to shove off in the first place." I just smiled and put my head on his shoulder.

"Well it's done with. Let's just have a good holiday and when we get back to Hogwarts prank the hell out of her."

"I like the way you think Ollie!" I smiled over at George, knowing he would be on board.

"We will have to back a plan over the break." Fred and George both nodded. The train was slowing down and my heart started pounding. This was it, I was going to meet her. My dad was bringing her to the platform to meet me. As the train stopped Fred grabbed my hand and led me off the train in search from our parents. We stopped the Weasley's right away. Molly grabbed me in a hug first.

"Ollie dear! Your dad is back at the house, just Arthur and I came to pick up you lot." I sighed in relief and let go of Molly so she could hug the others. Arthur put his arm around me and smiled.

"Hello dear. First term going well?"

"Sure is. It's a little bit more complicated but I have to do it if I want to be a Healer and double potions every morning is torture." Arthur grimaced and nodded in agreement. Fred grabbed my hand again and we left the platform. We all crammed into the magically modified car and headed home. Once there I quickly made my way to my house. I threw open the door and smiled. My father jumped up from his spot at the table and engulfed me into a huge hug.

"Hello lil one, I missed you!"

"I missed you too dad." I pulled away from him and watched as he motioned towards the kitchen. I turned around and looked at the woman, standing nervously watching us. She had short light brown curly hair, big brown eyes, a small rounded nose, her skin was a beautiful olive color. She was short, probably about 5'2 and was curvy. She had a kind face. She walked forward and stuck out her hand, I took it and we shook.

"Hello Olivia, I mean Ollie, I'm Marla. I've heard so much from your father, it's so great to meet you finally." We let each other's hand go and I gave her a small smile.

"Hello Marla, nice to meet you too. My dad has written about you a lot, he must be smitten." I joked, winking at my father. Marla let out a small laugh, I could tell she was still nervous. "So you're a healer? That's what I am aiming at!"

"That's what your father said, oh it's such a joy of a job helping people. Just yesterday I helped a woman deliver twins and I am also head Healer for Lily's pregnancy." I smiled and pulled Marla to the couch, we both sat down.

"That does sound exciting, that's why I want to do it too, to help people. So do you and Lily get along?" Marla nodded excitedly.

"Oh yes, we actually were in the same year at Hogwarts. I was in Ravenclaw though."

"Sometimes I feel like I should have been in Ravenclaw but I'm too stubborn like a Gryffindor." The three of us laughed and I had to admit, it was nice seeing my dad so happy. "So what else can you tell me about yourself?"

"Well I'm actually Muggle born and my parents live in Ireland now. They didn't quite approve of me being a witch, so we don't talk much."

"That's horrible. Well my mom didn't want me as soon as I was born, so I get what you're feeling." Marla frowned and I seen tears forming in her eyes. "Oh Sorry Marla, I didn't mean to make you cry!"

"It wasn't you, I was just thinking how hard it must have been for you without a mom." I laughed and grabbed her hands.

"Hey I had Lily and Mrs. Weasley. They were great Sub-ins." Marla just smiled at me and squeezed my hand. We sat there and talked for a quite a while longer. There was a knock on the door and I looked up at the clock. "Oh wow we've been talking for two hours. It's probably Harry."

I got up and opened the back door. Harry was standing there smiling.

"Hey Ol, I am supposed to come get you for supper at my house."

"Ok I will go get Dad and Marla." I watched Harry crane his head to look in the house. I grabbed his hand pulling him in. "Come meet her. Dad, Marla, Harry's here!"

My dad stood up and grabbed Harry into a hug. "Harry how are you? Oh this is Marla!"

Harry turned to Marla and shook her hand. "Hello Harry, your godfather talks nonstop about you."

"Nice to meet you, my parents were just telling me wonderful things about you." Marla blushed and went and stood beside my dad. "So ready for supper?"

The four of us walked over to the Potters. After the hugs from James and Lily we sat down for supper.

"So Lily how is my baby sister doing?" Lily laughed and sat down beside me.

"Oh Ollie she's doing great but you know it could still be a boy." I groaned.

"We have too many. At least we have Marla now so our count is up." I looked over at Marla and smiled. She smiled back, I could tell she was still a little reserved around us all.

"Oh and now Tonks when Remus comes over." My head shot up and I looked at my dad.

"Are they finally a couple?" My dad nodded and I squealed. "Finally! He didn't even tell me."

"Well they are keeping it quiet right now." I rolled my eyes and looked over at James.

"So what news can you give me?" James laughed at me.

"Hmm well I actually got nothing for you. Oh we picked out names for the baby," In excitement I clapped my hands, then realised what I did and blushed as they all laughed.

"Oh leave me alone! I got excited. So are you going to tell us?" James looked at Lily and she nodded.

"For a girl we decided on."

That's all for this chapter :P Please Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, except my own made up characters

Thanks to everyone who has favorite my stories!

Hope you enjoy!

"For a girl we decided on Evelyn Olivia Potter and for a boy we decided on Jacob Sirius Potter." My mouth dropped open as I stared at James.

"Really you are going to use my name as a middle name. Oh guys that makes me so happy." I jumped up and hugged them both.

"Of course Olivia, you are a big part of our family." I hugged Lily again as I sat down beside her.

I smiled all through the rest of dinner and dessert. After Harry and I washed the dishes we went outside to find the Weasleys.

"Oh Harry this is so exciting less than two months till our little sister."

"You know I really do want a little sister too." I squealed and hugged Harry. We opened the gate to the Burrows yard and smiled when we saw Ron, Ginny, Fred and George degnoming the yard. They didn't notice us when we walked up.

"BOO!" I yelled and the four of them jumped. They all glared at me and Harry while we laughed.

"Oh so funny Ollie." I continued to laugh as I sat down. Fred stopped what he was doing and sat down beside me, throwing his arm around my shoulder.

"So how was meeting Marla? Mom says she is a pretty nice lady."

"She is, I really like her. I think she is good for my dad." Fred smiled and kissed my temple.

"See told you it would be alright." I just smiled and nudged him. I looked over to my yard and smiled. My dad was walking with Marla towards us and they were holding hands. They stopped when they came to us.

"Marla wanted to meet the Weasley children." All four of them wiped their hands off and shook her hand as they said their name. Fred was last.

"So you are Fred. Sirius and Ollie have told me lots about you." Fred smiled and looked down at me. Marla looked at me and gave me the thumbs up and I laughed. I stood up and Fred put his arm around me. "So 16 years you two have pretty much been together."

"Yup, going on 17. I know it's pretty weird." I knew people thought we were crazy when we tell them how long we were together but it's true. Ever since I was born there was a different bond between me and Fred.

"No I don't think it's weird. I think it's romantic. It's a great love story." I smiled and Fred.

"It defiantly is a story."

"May I ask how it happened?" Fred smiled at me and sat back down.

"My mom told us that when the first time Sirius brought Ollie over she was crying and crying and would not stop. Lily tried, James tried, Sirius tried, Dad tried and Mom tried but no one could stop her. First George walked over to her and looked down at her but she kept crying. So then I saunter over to her, being only one and sat down beside her little bassinet. Mom says she looked up at me and instantly the crying stopped. After that she spent a lot of time around me and I became very protective of her. Mom says that as the years went on she noticed that we were close and didn't like to be apart for very long. During the summer before my fifth year, her fourth we went to Egypt and being away from each other that long made us physically sick. It was very strange. Mom thinks it's because we are soul mates." I couldn't help but smile as Fred told the story, it was my favourite.

"Wow, did the same thing happen with Harry and Ginny?" Marla asked and I shook my head.

"Nope, just us. Must be some weird magic thing."

"Well it is a very romantic story and another question? I don't really know how to word it but do you ever think of, umm, like that you should try other people, if that makes sense." I laughed at her awkwardness and looked at Fred, who was blushing.

"For me no." I looked at Fred and he looked at me apologetically. "Fred sometimes likes the attention he gets from other girls."

"WHAT!" I remembered my dad was there and looked at him scared he was going to do something to Fred."

"Mr Black, it's not like it sounds. It's just a girl was flirting with me and I didn't stop her." Sirius glared at Fred.

"Oh dad it was fine, he's a boy! It happened once in 16 years." Sirius still glared but stopped looking at Fred.

"Well I'm glad the two of you have each other, it's always nice." I smiled at Marla and stood up.

"I'm glad you and my dad are together, I think we are going to get a long great." Marla smiled and I hugged her. We pulled apart and she went and stood my dad.

"Well I better be off, I have an early morning. I just wanted to meet the other family members and say goodbye."

"Well we will have to have a girl day. Me, you, Ginny, Molly and Lily."

"I would love that Olivia, Ollie sorry." I smiled at her and said goodbye. Her and my father walked back over towards our house. I felt an arm around me and looked up at Fred.

"C'mon lets go for a walk." I nodded and we walked to our place. We sat down against a big tree. "Your dad hates me."

"No he doesn't and sorry I forgot he was there. I know he doesn't hate you. He has known you your whole life. He knows that you're the best guy for me. He just doesn't like that I am growing up." Fred nodded and smiled down at me.

"So I can tell you really like Marla. You didn't even get mad at her for calling you Olivia."

"I really do like her. She's really nice and easy to talk to. A little on the shy side. She and Lil get a long great so she must be a pretty great person." I looked up at Fred who was staring at me.

"I'm glad you like her." I just nodded and he leaned down to kiss me. It surprised me every time how I got butterflies in my stomach even after being together for so long. He gently pushed me down so he was on top of me. I ran my fingers through his hair. He deepened the kiss and I pulled him closer to me, so he was almost crushing me. He moaned against my lips and put his hand up my shirt. I gently pushed him away and he stared down at me, I could see it in his eyes. He wanted to go further, like usual. I sighed and pushed him off me sitting up. Fred groaned and leaned against the tree.

"Fred, you know I am just not ready."

"I know, it's just hard sometimes. It's not my fault I find you irresistible." I looked over at him. He was staring at me. I smiled lightly and snuggled up to him.

"Just give me time." He nodded and placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"I'd wait forever and a day for you."

**Christmas Day**

"OLIVIA HONOUR BLACK GET UP!" I groaned as I heard my dad yelling from downstairs. I didn't want to get up, the past few days had been hectic. I had gone to visit Katie for a night, then Tonks and then Hermione. It was finally Christmas day and I was exhausted. I looked at my clock and jumped out of bed. It was already 9:00 am. I was supposed to be helping Marla at 8. I quickly threw my hair in a braid to one side and put on some light makeup. I put on a white and black short sleeved sweater dress and black tights. Then I grabbed my high-heeled thigh high boots and ran downstairs. Marla was in the kitchen making pies.

"I am so sorry Marla I didn't mean to sleep in." Marla just smiled.

"You were really tired and I figured sleep could do you some good. I'm actually all done making the pies. Grab that box and we will head over to the Weasleys." I grabbed the box and the three of us headed to the Burrow. Molly was in the kitchen when we walked in, making our Christmas dinner.

"Morning Marla, Sirius, Ollie. Breakfast is on the table help yourself. Then Sirius please go get Arthur and the boys and set up the table and tent outside. Marla, Lily needs some help bringing stuff over if you could go over and help her that would be great and Ollie, please help Ginny, Harry and Ron clean the house."

"Will do Mama Weasley." I grabbed a piece of toast and ran upstairs to Ginny's room. She was still asleep so I jumped on her bed. She rolled off with an "oomph".

"I hate you Olivia Black."

"No you love me Ginerva Weasley." She stood up and stuck her tongue out at me. I just laughed and watched her leave to shower. I picked up one of her books and started reading.

"Hello beautiful." I looked up and smiled at Fred. He walked over at sat down beside me.

"Hey Freddie." He gave me a small kiss and pulled a box out of his pocket and handed it to me. He motioned for me to open it. Inside was a ring with a round red stone. I looked up at him in shock. "Fred this is beautiful."

"Not compared to you. It's a promise ring." I smiled as he put it on my left ring finger. I kissed him hard on the lips.

"I love it!" Fred smiled and kissed me again.

"GROSS!" We pulled apart and laughed as Ginny walked in. "Fred get out so I can get ready."

Fred winked at me and left. I looked down at my hand and smiled. Ginny got dressed in a dark blue dress that came to her knees. Around the middle was a thin silver belt. She brushed her long straight hair and put a dark blue ribbon clip in it. She then put on silver ballet flats.

"Wow Gin you look good!" Ginny smiled and pulled me off the bed. She stopped and looked down at my hand. She looked up at me confused. "Promise ring from Fred."

"Didn't know my brother had such good taste in jewellery." I just smiled as we made our way downstairs. Molly rushed over to us.

"Okay girls get cleaning, there is going to be a lot of people here today. Hurry!" Ginny rolled her eyes at me and we started cleaning. I went into the living room, Ron was also cleaning, well pretending to.

"Hey Ronald." He looked up at me and scowled.

"Don't call me that Olivia. Ugh why do we have to clean. The house is practically clean." I just shrugged and started tidying up. I knew as long as I looked like I was doing something, Molly would leave me alone.

"RON WEASLEY START CLEANING." I laughed as Molly yelled at Ron. He sighed in frustration and walked into the next room. It was going to be a long time till dinner.

**Ending of this chapter sucks I know**

**Please Read and Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just my made up characters! **

**Hope you enjoy it :) **

I was hiding. Hiding from Mrs. Weasley. She was getting on my nerves. Harry, Ginny, Ron and I had cleaned the house about 20 times. Right now I was sitting in the broom shed. I was probably covered in dirt but I didn't care, it was better than Molly yelling at me. I had no clue what time it was or how long I had been in here. I slowly opened the door a crack and seen that Molly was in the garden, looking for someone. I realised it was probably me and I closed the door again. I sighed and sat back. I felt something crawling on me and jumped up. As soon as I seen it was a spider I screamed and ran out of the broom shed. I swatted everywhere, hoping I had got it. I heard laughing and turned around. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Bill, Arthur, Molly, Tonks, Remus, Dad, Marla, James and Lily were all standing there laughing at me. I glared at all of them.

"Oh shut up!" I pushed past them. I noticed the tent was set up and walked in. Finding my spot at the table I sat down and crossed my arms. Everyone followed my lead. Fred was on one side of me, my father on the other. Then from my father it went Marla, James, Lily, Harry, Arthur (at the head of the table), Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Harry, Ron, George, Percy, Bill, Remus (at the end of the table), and Tonks who was beside Fred. Even though there was so many of us, it was not cramped at all. We sat and ate, telling stories and jokes. After dinner we had sundaes. I felt my father staring at me and looked up, he intently looking at my hand.

"What is that?" I looked at the ring and smiled.

"Promise ring from Fred." My dad just nodded and finished his ice cream.

Once everyone was done Arthur cleared the table and we made our way inside to the living room. Ginny, Ron, George and Percy squeezed on the couch. Remus and Tonks shared an arm chair as did Arthur and Molly. Lily, James, Harry, Dad and Marla brought in chairs from the kitchen and Fred and I sat on the floor by the couch.

"Alright Ginny get everyone a present. We can all open them at once." Ginny nodded at her mother and grabbed presents. She handed me a present from George. I opened it and smiled. He had gotten me a book of different magical creatures, knowing I would love it. Another present was dropped in my lap, it was from James and Lily. I opened it to find a picture of all the kids when we were younger in a beautiful frame. Ginny was about one and was crawling away from the camera. Ron and Harry, age 2, were fighting over a small broom. George, age 4, was holding a spider above Ron's head, Bill and Charlie were looking bored in the background, and Percy was reading a book. Fred was tickling me, age 3, and I was laughing my head off. I looked up as another present was chucked at me. It was from Arthur and Molly. I opened it and smiled. It was a dark Red sweater with an O in black on it. Three more presents were dumped in my lap. First one from Ron was a bag full of sweets Honeydukes. Second was from Ginny which was a book about Famous Woman Healers. Third was from Percy, which was a lovely red scarf. I looked up at Ginny to say thank you but she just dropped 3 mote presents in my lap. I opened Hermione's first, it was a charm bracelet with 3 charms. A book, a broom and two hands, there was also a note.

_Ollie, _

_I hope you like my present. If you hadn't figured out whom the charms stand for I'll explain. Book for me obviously, Broom for Ginny, and the hands are you because you want to be healer and you are always looking out for all of us. I hope you are having a wonderful Christmas, see you New Years Eve. Also I really liked the book about the History of the Ministry, you know me to well._

_Love Hermione. _

I smiled at the note and put the bracelet on. The next present was from Bill. It was an empty photo album. My dad and Marla's present was the last one to open. It was small canvas painted picture of her. She was surprised and confused. She wondered who could have painted it. It was beautiful. Her hair looked like it was blowing in the wind and I was laughing.

"You like it?" I looked up at my father and nodded. "Marla painted it."

"Wow Marla, it's beautiful. Thank you."

"You're welcome dear. I painted it the other day, when you were outside with Fred."

"I never knew you could paint." Marla nodded and gave me a shy smile.

"It's kind of like my hobby. I paint in my spare time." I smiled at her and looked down at the painting. I looked so happy. Fred nudged me and I looked up.

"Wanna go for a walk? Everyone's done with the presents." I nodded. I grabbed my presents and stood up.

"I just want to take these home first." Fred nodded and followed me to my house. We walked upstairs to my room and put my presents on my desk. Fred sat down on the bed and looked at me. "Whats up?"

"Nothing, just wanted to be alone with you. I feel like I haven't seen you all day."

"That's because we haven't." I laughed and sat down beside him. He grabbed my face and kissed me. I smiled against his lips and pulled away. "I love you Fred."

"I love you to Ollie. Do you like your present?" I looked down at my hand and smiled.

"Yes I do. Do you like yours?" I had gotten my dad, Remus and James to write down some of the pranks they had down in school. Then I made it into a book and gave Fred and George each a copy.

"Yes I really did. I like ready about the Marauders. They are my idols and dating the daughter of one makes it even better." I laughed at him and stood up.

"C'mon we have to spend time with everyone. It is Christmas." Fred just nodded and followed me back to his place. Celestina Warbeck was coming out of the radio and Molly was dancing with Arthur. Dad and James were playing chess, while Lily, Tonks and Marla talked. Remus was watching James and dad. Ron, Harry, Ginny and George were playing Exploding Snap. Percy was reading. Bill was sitting on the couch watching everyone. I walked over at sat down beside him, Fred following.

"Thank you for the present Bill, I really liked it. I have a lot of photos to put in it."

"You're welcome Ollie and I loved the tie."

"Well I wanted you to look nice at your job at Gringotts. Congratulations by the way."

"Thank you Ollie, I'm looking forward to being around more. I wish Charlie would come see us more often but he was spending Christmas this year with a girl." I looked up at him surprised.

"A girl! Oh do tell!" Bill laughed at me and I blushed.

"Her name is Tia, she works with Charlie. I think he is quite smitten with her." I smiled. I missed Charlie, him and Bill were always a lot of fun when they were together. It also helped that Ollie was fascinated with Charlie's work.

"Well I hope things work out for him." Bill nodded and looked around. He kept looking at the clock. "Have somewhere else to be?"

"Well actually yes. I promised someone I would stop by and say hi. I just don't know how to leave without lots of questions." I wondered why he didn't want anyone to know where he was going.

"Just sneak out. If anyone asks where you went I'll say you got felt sick and went home." Bill smiled down at me.

"Sneaking out, you spend too much time with the twins." I laughed and nodded, knowing it was true. Bill stood up and quietly went to the front door. I was surprised that no one noticed. He slipped out and I heard a small pop as he disapperated. I looked back over at Fred who was watching the Exploding snap tournament.

"Wanna have a game of our own?" Fred looked down at her and shook his head.

"No, let's just sit here and watch everyone else." I smiled and leaned into him. He threw his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. I closed my eyes, listening to everyone around me.

"Ollie, Ollie get up. C'mon pretty girl. I want some breakfast." I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I was in Fred's room, lying in his bed. I looked up at him confused. He laughed at me and pulled me into a sitting position. "You fell asleep on me, so I just brought you up here to sleep. Your dad wasn't too happy, so I slept on the couch. Or at least he thinks I did."

"You're pretty brave." I stood up and stretched. I guess I was pretty tired from cleaning and hiding. Fred grabbed my hand and pulled me downstairs. I looked down and noticed I was wearing a pair of Ginny's pjs and Fred's sweater. "Who changed me?"

"Mom." I should have figured that. We walked into the kitchen and sat down. Fred started eating his food like he was starving for three days.

"Hungry?" Fred looked at me and nodded, going back to his food. I started to eat and noticed no one else was eating with us. "Where is everyone?"

"The parents went for a walk to the Village. Bill is probably at home. Percy went to work. George went over to visit Alicia. Harry and Ron have gone to get Hermione, they decided she should come earlier. Ginny I think went with them. So it's just me and you!"

"Nice and what shall we do today." Fred looked at her and smiled.

"I have a few ideas."

**Don't know how I feel about this chapter but I hope you guys like it! Sorry its a little shorter than the rest!**

**Please Read and Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you Enjoy. Review Please!**

"This is the stupidest idea you have ever come up with Fred Weasley." I was soaked. When Fred said he had ideas for the day, I thought something nice and relaxing but no. Instead he decided that having a water fight in the kitchen would be a great idea. Sure it was fun at first but now I was soaked and the kitchen was a mess. I sighed as I realised we would have to clean the whole kitchen.

"You have to admit you had some fun Ollie."

"At first but look at this mess and my clothes are soaked. Now, you start cleaning I am going home to change." Fred started to protest but I just walked out. I went up to my room once I got in my house and changed in to black sweats and a red long sleeved shirt. I threw my hair in a messy bun and rain back over to the Weasleys. I was actually surprised that Fred had cleaned most of the kitchen. I finished helping up with the rest of the kitchen and we went and sat in the living room.

"Ollie I have a question to ask you and you can't get mad." I looked at him confused. "Just listen. Ever since your dad and Marla started dating, I've been thinking about something, something you've never talked to me about. Do you even know anything about your mom?"

I stared at him. I didn't even know what to say. He knew that I didn't like to talk about her. There was no use to talk about her. Fred stared back at me and gave me a small smile.

"Well, I, um, not really. I knew that she was in Ravenclaw. She looks exactly like me, except for the eyes. I guess that's all I really know. I mean she left the day after I was born." Fred grabbed my hand and I looked up at him.

"Do you ever want to know more about her?"

"Sometimes. There are so many different personality traits different from my dad and I wonder if that's my mom showing in me. We all know I got the brains from her." I laughed a little. Fred just smiled and squeezed my hand. "Why are you asking this?"

"Me and George were cleaning out the attic, well we weren't cleaning it we were testing our products. Anyway we found a box that had a name we had never seen before. What's your mom's name?"

"Caroline McGrita."

"That was the name on the box. I think it was some of the stuff she had left. Do you want it?" I was shocked, speechless. Did I want to know more about the woman who had abandoned me? I watched as Fred put the small box on his lap. I slowly grabbed it and opened it. A diary and a picture were the only things in the box. I looked down at the picture. It was true I looked exactly like my mom. She was smiling in the picture and waving. I wanted to rip it up. I put it back in the box and picked up the diary and opened it. I looked at the first page, I realised she was the same age as me when she started this diary. I looked up at Fred.

"Do you think I should read it?"

"If you want to know her." I nodded.

"I think I will. Maybe it will give me a clue as to why she would leave. I'm going to go home and read it. I'll see you later." I didn't wait for him to say goodbye. I quickly walked to my house and ran up the stairs to my room. I jumped on my bed and stared at the Diary. I opened it and started reading.

_Dear Diary, _

_March 21st_

_It's my 16__th__ Birthday! Allie bought this for me as a present. Allie is my best friend, she is the same age as me. So I figure I'll write a little about myself. My name is Caroline Rose McGrita. I was raised in London, England. I am a witch and I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am in Ravenclaw. There are four houses at this school, the other three are Gryffindor, Slytherin and Hufflepuff. I am in the best house because that's where the smart people usually end up. Unlike Sirius Black who is in Gryffindor. Suits him since all he does is joke around. I'm surprised that Lily girl can stand him and his friends. James Potter, he is such a prat. Remus Lupin is not too bad but there is something weird about him. Peter is a nice boy. I think he just really wants to fit in so he thinks that hanging out with them will make him cool. Anyways, I hate Sirius Black. He thinks I like him. No way. Homework is my only priority. So maybe I do have a small crush on Black but that's it and nothing will ever happen. Oh I better go, potions homework!_

_Later, _

_Caroline_

_Dear Diary,_

_April 5__th_

_OH I HATE SIRIUS BLACK. He poured a bucket of slime on me in Potions today. Said it was an accident but I do not believe it. I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM._

_Caroline._

_Dear Diary_

_July 31__st_

_Sorry I am so horrible at writing in you but I have so much to say. Sirius and I are officially a couple! I am so happy! He treats me so very well. We got our O.W.L's back today. Outstanding in every subject! I am going to be a great Healer someday. Anyway off to see Sirius. _

_Love Caroline_

She wanted to be a Healer, just like me. Maybe I was a lot like her. I just wish she had written more about herself.

_Dear Diary_

_December 25__th_

_Sixth year has been going so well. I adore Lily Evans, I used to think she was a little rough on the edges but she is nice. Although she is kind of boyish. Not what a proper lady should act like. I was always taught to be very proper. She on the other hand is always pranking with those boys. Sirius and I are getting along great, he bought me a beautiful necklace for Christmas. He comes from a very pureblood family. Mom loves that. Lily is muggle born. I don't tell mom we are friends ,I know she will not approve. I try not to hang out with their little group as much as I can. All a bunch of weirdo's. Well homework time_

_Caroline._

_Dear Diary_

_August 21_

_Oh wow, I almost forgot I had you. I am almost starting seventh year and I have already been accepted to study at St Mungos to be a healer. I am so excited. Sirius and I well, we are fighting right now. He thinks I need to treat his friends better. I hadn't meant to call Lily a mudblood, she just made me very angry. I'm sure we will be fine though. _

_Caroline._

_Dear Diary_

_December 12_

_I am 20 years old. I am, well was a Healer at St Mungos. I hate Sirius Black. You know why because he got me pregnant. I don't want stupid children and especially not with him. He doesn't want to join me, my family and his family. We are proud supporters of Voldemort. He is a great Wizard. Greater than that stupid Dumbledore. I hate this stupid baby. I don't want it. Stupid Sirius put charms around it just so I couldn't do anything. I hadn't told mom, even though I am due next month. I just confound her every time she comes over. If she knew she would kill me. Ever since Sirius joined the Order she told me to leave him, which I did until we found out I was pregnant. Stupid stupid baby. I can't wait till you are out of me. You ruined my life. As soon as I have you I'm leaving. _

_Caroline._

I wiped the tears away from my eyes. My mom was a death eater. I was so glad I had never met her. I felt someone wrap their arms around me. I knew it was Fred and I started to sob. He rubbed my back as I cried.

"My mother is awful." Fred just nodded and rocked me. I cried and cried until I fell asleep.

**Reviews are Great! Please do so!**


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry took so long to put up another Chapter. A lot of things have been going on and I went on vacation! Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for my Original Characters

Chapter 9

"OLLIE!" Hermione yelled as she ran over to me. I grabbed her in a big hug and squealed. We let go of each other and smiled. "Is it weird that even though I seen you like a week ago I'm still super excited!"

"No it just means we're the best of friends." Ron, Harry, Ginny and Fred started laughing and we glared at them. "So where are you staying while you are here?"

"Harry's I figured it was his turn now."

"Sounds about right! I can't wait for New Years Eve! We are going to have-"Fred put his hand over my mouth so I couldn't talk. I glared and looked up at him.

"Save the surprise dear." I licked his hand and he pulled it away, looking at me in disgust. "You are gross Olivia Black."

"Oh shut up. Need any help taking your stuff to Harry's?" Hermione was about to say yes but Ron grabbed her stuff.

"No it's quite alright Ollie, I've got it." I smirked at the two of them. Ron just rolled his eyes and grabbed Hermione's stuff, the two of them walking away.

"Oh young love!" I sighed and put a hand on my heart. Fred snorted with laughter and I glared at him. "Don't laugh, I think they are cute!"

"You're such a softie, Black." I stuck my tongue at him and walked out of the Burrow into the back yard. Fred followed and grabbed my hand. I turned and smiled up at him. "Feeling better today?"

I frowned. Yesterday I had read my mother's diary. My death eater mother. I was so ashamed that I had wanted to know anything about her. I had cried most of the evening, Fred holding me and telling me how great I was. I hope I never meet that horrible woman. I haven't told dad any of this, he's finally happy with Marla.

"I'm better. I'm glad to know that I am better off without her in my life. Imagine if she had wanted to keep me, I'd be all evil and mean!" Fred pulled me closer to him.

"And you wouldn't have such a handsome boyfriend." I burst out laughing and hugged him. I pulled back and looked at him seriously.

"You know, I've always thought George was more."

"Don't even finish that sentence, unless you want me to tickle you till you cry." I closed my mouth and smiled. Fred pretended to glare at me. I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek.

"You know I think you are the most handsome boyfriend ever and I'm the luckiest girl in the world." He smiled at me and kissed me softly. "I love you Fred."

"Love you to Black."

**New Years Eve**

"Ollie, us adults are going to go out tonight and you are in charge. Bill is also gone out. I know the twins are older but you I don't trust them. So just remember if anything goes wrong, it's on your shoulders." I gulped and nodded at Mrs. Weasley. She was really scaring me. She gave me a huge smile and patted my cheek. "Have a good night!"

We all said goodbye to the adults as the left. The seven of us sat down on the couches in the Burrow's living room. Fred threw his arm around me as George stood up. He walked into the kitchen and came back with a bottle of fire whiskey."

"I think a New Years Drink is in order." I shook my head and jumped up. I reached for the bottle but he pulled it away.

"NO George your mom will kill me if something happens."

"OH live a little Olivia." I glared at George and lunged for the bottle. George went to move it again and knocked us both to the ground. George quickly pushed me away from him and jumped up. He looked down at me and smirked. "I guess we will call you Percy from now on."

"Just because I don't condone drinking does not mean I can't have fun. What do you think FRED?" Fred looked up at me scared, he stood up and helped me off the ground.

"Ollie I don't think a few drinks is going to be so bad." I stared up at him glaring. I pushed him away and walked out the door. I stopped and looked back at them.

"FINE! Drink I don't care but I'm having nothing to do with it." I stomped over to my house and up to my room. I was fuming.

**2 hours later**

I was bored and it was an hour left until midnight. I had read all of my books, finished my homework and even cleaned my room. I looked out the window and saw that everyone was having a snowball fight. George was stumbling everywhere and I knew that they most likely had finished the bottle. I watched as Hermione started walking over to my house. I heard her knocking and ran downstairs. I threw open the door and stared at her. She looked up at me and groaned.

"They are all drunk." I just nodded and let her in. We sat down at the table. "I only stayed to keep an eye on them but they are quite annoying."

"They are idiots. I'm so mad that they need to drink to have fun. They may be having a fine and dandy night but I'm not and by the looks of it, neither are you." Hermione shook her head. She looked out the window, then back at me, a smile on her face.

"We should go ice skating!" I looked at her like she was crazy.

"What?"

"Oh just come on." I followed her as she ran to Harry's and grabbed some weird looking shoes. She then walked into one of the closets and grabbed another pair. "These are skates, Lily always says she misses going skating so I brought my pair and we were going to go tomorrow. I'll teach you, come on."

I followed her out the door and across the yard back to my place. The other 5 stopped what they were doing and looked at us. We just glared at them and started walking through the forest until we came to a small pond that was frozen over. Hermione sat down and started to put the skates on, I imitated her with the other pair.

"Make sure you tie them tight enough." Once we both had them on I watched as Hermione stepped on the ice and started to move around. She looked back at me and laughed. "Come on."

I took one step on the ice and fell flat on my bum. Hermione laughed some more and came over to me and held out her hand. I took it and she helped me up. She started moving again, taking me with her. After awhile I started to get the hang of it.

"This is quite fun." I let go of Hermione's hand and started to go by myself. Bad idea, I tripped over a piece of ice and flew through the air landing on my face. I screamed in pain and looked up. Hermione was white as a ghost as she helped me up, my nose was pouring blood and I was pretty sure it was broken. She helped me get my boots on and helped me to the Burrow. I was in so much pain I couldn't tell what was going on. I heard voices and then I was lying down and that's when I blacked out.

"Ollie! Ollie, **OLLIE**!" I quickly opened my eyes to see Fred staring down at me. Pain shot through my whole face and I cringed. "Oh Ollie, you had me worried."

"I hurt." Was all I could manage to say.

"I know, Hermione, Ron and Harry have gone to get mum. Your nose is broken, you have a huge gash on your forehead and I think you are getting a black eye." I groaned and closed my eyes. "I'm sorry. If we had the stupid idea to drink, you wouldn't be hurt and we would be having a good time. There is only 1 minute until midnight."

"s'okay." I opened my eyes and looked at Fred. He gave me a weak smile. The clock started to chime, it was midnight. "Kiss me."

And he did.

Sorry its short! Please REad and Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Another Chapter! Hope you guys like it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own characters :)

The seven of us found an empty compartment on the train. Holidays were over already. We had gotten in huge trouble after my face smash incident. Mrs. Weasley grounded us all for the rest of the holiday, which meant we had to clean all three houses and be separated until we went back to school. It was torture but of course Fred snuck over at night to see me. The compartment was a little squishy. George, Fred and Harry took up one seat. Me, Ron and Ginny on the other. Hermione sat on the floor in front of my legs, reading a book. She was still mad at Ron because of New Years. The compartment door opened and Katie walked in smiling.

"OLIVIA! Come here I have to show you something!" I laughed and stood up, leaving the group. Katie grabbed my hand and pulled me to her compartment which held Lee and Alicia. She pushed me into the seat beside Alicia and sat down by Lee.

"What are you showing me?" Katie looked at the other two and smiled.

"Well we were talking and you know how we have all been pranked by Fred and George, well we have an idea to get them back!"

"Hmm, do you actually think we can prank them?"

"Oh with your help we can. You sleep in the dorm a lot." I rolled my eyes at Katie and pointed at Lee.

"So does he!"

"Yes but what we are going to do, Lee is not very comfortable with it." I looked at Katie confused. "We need you to steal all their underwear."

I snorted with laughter. "Why?"

"Because we are going to be giving them to each Professor with an anonymous note, at dinner." I looked at her like she was mental.

"We are just going to walk up to them and give them underwear?"

"Of course not Ollie, we are going to send them by owl." I looked at her, she stared back. Then I burst out laughing!

"Awesome!"

"I knew you would like it, so can you get them tonight?" I stood up and smiled at Katie.

"Of course I can!" I was about to leave when Alicia stopped me.

"Could you tell George to come here?" I smirked and nodded. I let out a laugh as she blushed and walked back to the other compartment. Hermione was now sitting beside Ron, his arm around her. I knew she wouldn't stay mad long. I sat down in Fred's lap and he kissed my cheek.

"George Alicia wants you, they are three compartments down to your left!" George jumped up and ran out. "Well isn't he a little excited!"

Everyone laughed and I sat down in his spot. I rested my head against Fred's shoulder and fell asleep.

(Dream)

_I'm running, why I am running. I turn around I'm in the forbidden forest, it's so cold. _

"_Olivia!" _

_I stop and turn around. I smile as I see Fred walking towards me. As he gets to me he pushes me on the ground. I look up at him, shocked at the glare he gives me._

"_I hate you Olivia. I only love Angelina. Stay away from me." _

_He walks away. I don't understand. I jump up and chase him, this has to be a mistake. As I'm running I trip over a stump._

I jump up wide awake and look around. Everyone is staring at me.

"What?"

"You kept yelling 'No No No' in your sleep." Fred was looking at me worried. I remembered my dream and glared at him.

"That's cause you told me you hated me and loved Angelina." Fred opened his eyes wide.

"What! I don't, I only love you! She annoys the hell out of me." I pretended to glare more.

"Well dream Fred loves her." Fred started to shake his head so fast I thought it would fall off. I started to laugh and he looked at me like I had grown a new head. "Its fine Fred, I understand it's not real. But if it ever becomes real, I'll hex you so bad you'll never reproduce."

"Don't worry it won't." I just smiled and kissed his cheek. The train started to slow down and I started to get excited. I had missed Hogwarts. As soon as we were allowed to get off I ran off. Hagrid was waiting there and I smiled.

"Ello Ollie! Good holidays?"

"Oh as good as they can be with the Weasley twins next door." Hagrid laughed a patted my head. Fred grabbed my hand and pulled me to the carriages. He helped me in and as soon as the rest were in we were off to the castle. I couldn't help but smile, it was good to be back.

-Next Day-

I ran up to my dorm, my arms full of the twin's underwear. It was 4:30 in the morning. As I burst through the door I tripped and the underwear went everywhere. Screaming as I feel, I woke up Katie. She looked down at me and started laughing.

"Oh shut up and help me." She still laughed and shook her head.

"I am not touching their underwear." I groaned and picked them up and put them on my head.

"So are the notes done?" She nodded and handed one to me. "'Dear Professor McGonagall, I've been in love with you the moment I seen your face. Please except my underwear as a token of my love. Your one love.' This is great but we have to make it so they say it out loud."

"Do you know how?"

"I sure do! It's tricky though. So I'll charm them and then we will go to the owlery." Katie nodded and passed the rest of the notes. I started working immediately. By the time I was done it was six. I gathered the underwear putting them in my bag and we went to the owlery. We had decided that we would have them delivered at breakfast rather than dinner, mostly because we were scared Lee would crack and tell them. After we were done we ran into the breakfast hall, it was almost time for the mail to arrive. We sat down beside Lee, who was next to the twins. He looked at us and we nodded.

"Oi Ollie, why you sitting way over there?" I looked over and Fred and shrugged.

"I'm sitting with Katie." Fred nodded and was about to take a bite of his bacon when the owls flew in. His bacon fell on the table and he jabbed George. George looked at him angrily but then also noticed the owls. They were carrying their underwear to the Professors. Professor Sprout opened hers first, a look of shock and disgust on her face.

**DEAR PROFESSOR SPROUT**

**I'VE BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU THE MOMENT I SEEN YOUR FACE.**

**PLEASE EXCEPT MY UNDERWEAR AS A TOKEN OF MY LOVE.**

**YOUR ONE LOVE**

Everyone burst out laughing. Fred and George were white as ghosts. Snape stood up at glared around the room.

"WHO DID THIS!"

No one said anything. I looked up at Remus who was trying not to laugh. McGonagall stood up and looked directly at us, well actually the twins.

"Well on my token of love, the label says property of Fred Weasley." She was glaring at the twins. 'Uh oh' I thought. They were going to get in trouble. "MY OFFICE NOW!"

She started to walk towards the table. The twins looked at each other confused. I jumped up.

"It was me!" She stopped at stared at me.

"Ms. Black?" I nodded and went and stood in front of her.

"Yes, I thought it would be funny to get back at the twins for their pranks. I didn't realise they labelled their underwear. I didn't want them to get in trouble for something they didn't do."

"Did you do this alone?"

"Yes." I heard Katie sigh in relief. She so owed me.

"Very well, come with me." I nodded and followed her out of the Great Hall, I could still hear the notes reciting. She walked briskly to her office. Once inside she slammed the door and stared at me.

"That was taking it a little far. You used their underwear and I really don't want to know how you obtained them. I'm going to have to give you detention. I think going with Fred has got you all mixed up. You're a good student, I'm quite disappointed in you. I'll see you every night at 7 for detention for the next month." I nodded slowly and she motioned for me to leave. "I do hope you don't continue to act like this."

"You know just because Fred and George don't like school doesn't mean they aren't great people. They are and they are going to do great things. Even if it's just opening a joke shop but they are the happiest people I know. So don't judge them the way you do." I turned to leave but she put a hand on my shoulder. I turned and looked at her.

"I don't think Fred and George are bad kids. They are hilarious and hard to handle and between me and you are two of my favourite students but I except them to act like that. You on the other hand, you were the one who stopped them from going too far. You are one of my favourite students because you are so passionate about work. Just don't follow in the boys footsteps because you are going to be doing even greater things than them." I gave her a small smile. She patted my shoulder and I left the room. I was in a bad mood, I had just disappointed my favourite teacher. I hoped by the end of the year, she thought of me as a good student again.

"Ollie!" I turned and saw Fred running towards me. He looked mad. "That was a mean prank and look you got yourself in trouble. Why did you think that prank would even be funny? It was stupid."

"It wasn't even my idea. Why are you being such a prat." I glared at Fred and he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Ollie, next time do something not so stupid. Talk to you later." He pushed past me and I groaned.

"Great! I wonder who else is mad at me."

"I'm not!" I turned around and glared at the person.

"Well this is your fault anyway." Katie sighed and leaned against the wall.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think we would get caught and you could have told her that I was in on it too but you didn't." I just rolled my eyes. "Oh come on don't me mad at me. Fred already reamed me out when I told him it was my fault too and George told me that I sucked at pranks."

"Oh how sad. Fred is super mad at me. At least Lee isn't mad at you. My boyfriend hates me." Katie looked at me, I could tell she was truly sorry. She even looked like she was going to cry. I groaned and put my arm around her. "I'm not mad just you owe me."

"Of course! Thanks Ollie!" I smiled and pulled her into a hug. She laughed and we walked to class together. I knew Fred would forgive me soon.

Read and Review Please


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own anyting but my own characters

I was wrong. It has been a week and still Fred was mad. He barely talked to me and when he did he almost always started yelling. I couldn't understand why he was so mad. I mean he always played pranks on me. Okay so he never used my underwear but still it was just a joke. I had just finished classes for the day and decided to sit down by the lake. Katie was with Lee, Alicia with George. Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny were all together as usual. So it was just me. I decided to write to Marla, maybe she could give me advice. I pulled out of my paper and started to write.

_Hey Marla,_

_I need some advice. I can't ask Molly because it's about her son and Lily is all preoccupied with the baby. So I pranked Fred and George and it involved using their underwear. Well now Fred is super mad at me. George has forgiven me but Fred will barely talk to me! What do I do?_

_Thanks_

_Olivia (I know you like to call me that and I like that you do)_

I followed the paper and put it in my bag and stood up. I frowned as I walked to the Owlery. Everyone was all happy and joking around and it made me feel sad. I wished Fred would just forgive me already. I sent my letter and walked down the stairs and being clumsy me and it being icy, slipped and fell. I only fell down about ten stairs but I landed hard, on someone else.

"OW!" The person pushed me off and looked at me, anger in his eyes. "What the hell was that!"

"Oh god I'm sorry! I slipped and fell it was an accident." The boy continued glaring at me. I had no clue who he was. He had short black hair, dark brown eyes and was very fit. "I'm Olivia Black by the way."

The boy looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"I know who you are. Your dating that stupid Weasley twin. The one who always pranks me. Trevor Restin, I'm in Ravenclaw a year ahead of you."

"Sorry but they prank everyone, so don't talk offense to it. They even prank me on occasion and I date one of them. Don't ever try getting them back, they get all pissy about it." Trevor burst out laughing. "What?"

"I forgot that it was you who did the underwear prank. That was pretty awesome. Better than the twins." That's when it clicked.

"THATS WHY HE IS SO MAD AT ME!" Trevor stared at me. "Fred's been mad at me ever since and now I get it, it's because it was something better than they did. He feels outshined and it's even worse that his girlfriend was the one who outdid him. Oh he's such a stupid git."

"You are strange." I looked at Trevor and laughed.

"That's what they tell me. I think you might be a little weird too, you are sitting on the floor in the middle of a corridor with me." Trevor looked around and groaned. He stood up and put his hand out for me. I took it and he pulled me up.

"Well I guess you rubbed off on me in those few minutes." I playfully pushed him as he laughed. "C'mon lets walk to the Great Hall, dinner starts soon."

We walked in silence for the first few minutes but he broke it.

"Is it true what they say about you and Fred?"

"What do they say?"

"That you too are like bonded for life or something? I mean there are a lot of guys that would like to take you on a date." I looked up at Trevor and he blushed.

"Well yea I guess we kinda are, I mean we have been together for our whole life. I didn't know other guys were interested." Trevor scoffed.

"Are you kidding, you are one of the prettiest girls in school and the fact that you are unattainable makes you even more attractive. Don't you ever wonder what it would be like to date someone else?" I stopped and looked at Trevor. I was going to say no but deep down I had wondered.

"Well not really."

"So say some really nice guy asked you out to Hogsmede this weekend, would you turn him down flat or would you think about it?" I was taken back, I actually had no clue what to say. Trevor watched me as I thought. "Well I'm asking you right now."

"Trevor, I'm dating Fred. I love Fred."

"But he isn't talking to you, so why not go on a date, even as friends with some guy who is funny and pretty awesome once you get to know him." I couldn't help bet let out a small laugh. "Just think about it, I'll ask you again Friday, you have two days."

He continued walking into the Great Hall leaving me by myself. I was conflicted. I had never felt anything for any other boy, so why did I want to say yes to Trevor.

"Ollie?" I jumped and turned around. George, Alicia, Katie and Lee were standing behind me.

"Hey guys! Let's go to dinner!" I quickly turned around and walked into the Great Hall and sat down beside Ron. I looked up and saw that Fred was beside me. He gave me a small glare and looked down at his plate. Katie sat down beside me and looked at me confused. I looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"We need to talk later." I whispered to her and filled my plate with food. I noticed that behind Fred I could see Terry sitting at the Ravenclaw table. He seen me looking and gave me a small wave, which I returned. Fred looked at me like I was crazy, then he turned around and saw Trevor still waving. He quickly looked back at me, anger in his eyes.

"Who's that?" I looked at him incredulously.

"My friend, am I not allowed to have friends." Ok so he wanted to be more than a friend, well Fred didn't need to know that.

"How come I've never met him?" I rolled my eyes.

"Because we just became friends today and why do you care you haven't talked to me for a week." I was mad and my temper was getting the best of me. "You know what Fred Weasley, I think we need to take a break from this relationship because I don't want to date a stupid jealous prat."

I gave him a hard glare, stood up and ran out of the Great Hall, all the way to my dorm. I can't believe I just broke up with him. This is the second time this year. Only difference was I wasn't going to be changing my mind so soon. My head was filled with way to much stuff. All I knew was that I was intrigued by Trevor and if Fred was going to be treating me the way he had been, then maybe it was time to find someone new. Maybe we weren't bonded and now our relationship had run its course. I sighed and flung myself on my bed. I heard the door open and someone sat on my bed. I rolled over and seen Katie, Hermione and Ginny.

"Are you okay?" I looked at Ginny and shook my head. "I'm sorry Fred is being such a prat. I know he will grovel to get you back."

"Ginny don't get mad but I kind of don't want to get back with Fred right now." All the girls looked at me like I was crazy.

"But I thought you two were like bonded?" I looked at Katie and shook my head.

"I don't think we are, I think we need to move on. I just I met this guy and he asked me on a date and for the first time in my life, I want to say yes." Everyone stared at me. Ginny shook her head.

"You're just mad at my brother. You guys will get back together tomorrow and everything will."

"I don't want to. I want to be by myself and have the freedom. When I met Trevor he knew me as the girl who dated the Weasley twin. I want to be known as Olivia. Not Fred's girlfriend. I just need some time." Ginny glared at me.

"I think you are being stupid." She left the dorm and I sighed. Hermione grabbed my hand.

"I think that if you think this is what's best, then go for it." I gave her a small smile.

"Thanks for understanding." I looked over at Katie and she just nodded. I was hoping she would give me some advice but she just went to her bed and grabbed her homework and left. I looked at Hermione sadly.

"It's just a shock Ol, people will understand eventually. I'm going to go finish homework. You'll be okay?" I nodded and watched her leave. I felt sick. I felt like I was going to lose a lot of friends and that's not what I wanted. I also knew I would have to explain the way I felt to Fred. Oh what a great year.

The next morning I walked down to the common room, it was 10 minutes before class. I had decided to skip breakfast. As I walked towards portrait hole Fred stepped in front of me. My heart stopped as I looked up at him. He looked like he had cried, a lot. I felt horrible. He handed me a muffin.

"You weren't at breakfast, I figured you'd be hungry." I took the muffin, not wanting to look at him.

"Thanks Fred." He put his hand under my chin and I was forced to look at him.

"Ollie I'm sorry I was so mad. It's just pranking is my thing and then you did this awesome prank, that was better than any I've done. So I got all jealous and stupid and I'm sorry." I inwardly groaned. I'm going to have to tell him that this break is going to be long and maybe indefinitely. "Ginny told me what you said last night."

My eyes widened with shock. I was about to say something but he stopped me.

"I understand and I support you with wanting to be on your own. I won't bother you. I promise." He gave me a small smile, turned around and left. I looked down at the muffin and started to cry. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought.

Read and Review


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Only own my own characters :) Review Please

It was Friday, the Hogsmede weekend. I had told Trevor at Breakfast that I would go with him to Hogsmede in the morning. He was, well, ecstatic. I was excited to go but didn't really have anyone to talk with about how nervous I was. Katie was ignoring me, Ginny was still mad and Hermione was always in the Library. I sighed and walked into the Great Hall for Dinner. I walked over to the usual group and sat down. Fred looked up at me and gave me a small smile.

"Hey Ollie."

"Hi Fred." That was how we talked now. Just a Hi or Hello. Everyone else said nothing, just ate. I hated that everyone had to be so awkward or mad.

"So Ol, big date tomorrow?" I looked at Ginny who was smirking evilly at me. I glanced at Fred, he was looking at me.

"It's not a big deal, more like a friend thing."

"That's not what Trevor's saying. Luna overheard him in the common room, he thinks you guys will become an official item after today. You work pretty fast don't you." I was shocked. I didn't think Ginny would ever be mean to me.

"Shut up Ginny. Just leave her alone." I think I just died, Fred was defending me even though I was going out with another guy. I looked over at him. He gave me a nod and stood up, leaving. Ginny continued to glare at me until finally Harry made her leave. Soon everyone was gone but George. He moved over so that he was right next to me.

"Why are you doing this? Do you not love Fred anymore?"

"George, I just need to do this. I do love Fred. I'm just as confused about all this." I looked over at George and he frowned at me.

"Just so you know, there are three girls that have asked Fred out, even though he has said no now, one day he won't." I watched him get up and leave and my heart sank. Of course I knew that Fred would date but hearing that it could actually happen, sucked.

Saturday Morning

I walked down to the carriages and smiled, Trevor was there waiting for me.

"Hey Trevor!"

"Hello Ollie." He grabbed my hand and kissed it. I gave him a small smile but on the inside I gagged a little. We decided to walk to Hogsmede. Trevor grabbed my hand, his hand was all sweaty and quite small.

"So Trevor what do you plan to do after Hogwarts?"

"I'll probably get a job at the Ministry." How boring I thought. "You?"

"I want to be a healer but I do have a dream job. I would love to be able to work with dragons or any other magical creature." Trevor looked at me like I was crazy.

"Healer, not so bad. Dragon keeper, you are crazy. You would probably get killed." I frowned. When I told Fred that, he said I'd be the best person for the job.

"It's just a dream." Trevor snorted in agreement and we didn't talk till we got to Hogsmede. We decided to go to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. As soon as we walked in I wish I could've died. George, Alicia, Lee, Katie, Fred and Angelina were all sitting at a table. Fred had his arm around Angelina and kept whispering in her ear. I hadn't realised Trevor had pulled me to a table till he pushed me gently in the seat. I turned her attention to him and he ordered to butterbeers.

"So Trevor any brothers or sisters?" I wish I had eyes in the back of my head, I wanted to know what Fred was doing. Why would he come with her. Of all the girls at Hogwarts, he picked her.

"Ollie, are you even listening to me?" Crap.

"Sorry I'm feeling a little under the weather. What was that?"

"I said I had 1 brother, he's older than me and works at the Ministry. Do you have any?" God I hated this, I didn't want to get to know Trevor. I'm such an idiot.

"Well kind of. Harry is considered my brother and his parents are having another baby so this baby will also be considered my sibling." Trevor snorted and looked at me like I had three heads.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Siblings are only blood related." That was it, I was done. The only thing I liked about Trevor was that he was cute other than that, he was just stupid. I stood up and looked down at him.

"You are the worst date ever. I'm leaving now. Goodbye." I glanced where Fred was sitting, the whole table was watching me as I left. As soon as I got outside I ran back to Hogwarts. Tears flowed down my cheeks but I didn't care. I ran to my dorm and jumped into bed, pulling the curtains around. I looked at the paper on my bed and realised that it was the response from Marla, I hadn't read it yet.

_Dear Olivia_

_Yes I do like calling you that. I hope you are doing well, I heard that you got into a bit of trouble. Now with the Fred thing, everyone fights. He'll soon see he is being a git and apologize. You two are meant for each other, there is no way you guys could be mad at each other for long. Hope this helps._

_Love Marla_

I cried even harder. Why did I break up with him? Why did I want to date other guys? Now he is probably happier with Angelina and I get to watch them fall in love, get married and have the life I was supposed to have.

"I'm so stupid."

"You sure are!" I jumped up and pulled back the curtains. Katie was standing there. She gave me a sympathetic smile and sat on my bed. "I saw you run out, so I followed. You okay?"

"I'm an idiot. Like a big one." Katie laughed.

"Well at least you realised it. Now I wished you realised it a few days ago because I think Fred might become official with Angelina." My heart dropped and I started crying.

"G-g-great." Katie put an arm around me.

"I was lying. He's waiting in the common room." My head shot up, Katie smiled and nodded. She pulled me up and down to the common room. Fred was pacing in front of the fireplace. He stopped when he saw us. He rushed over to me and grabbed me in a hug.

"I'm sorry that guy was such a prat." I laughed into his chest. I pulled away and looked up at him.

"I just went out with some other guy and you're apologizing. I don't deserve you Fred." I stepped out of his embrace.

"Yes you do. I love you. I always will. I'll do anything to make you happy, even if that means you are with some other guy." I was crying again, great. Fred stepped forward but I put my hand up to stop him.

"I need to say this. If I ever, ever, ever say I want to have space again, hex me. There is no guy that I would rather be with then you. I was being stupid. I love you Fred Gideon Weasley. Forever." Fred smiled and pulled me to him, kissing me hard on the lips. I had missed him, even if it was only for a week. He pulled back and looked at me.

"I'm sorry that I used Angelina to make you jealous."

"It's okay, I'm glad you did because it's what made me see how stupid I was. Trevor helped too, the whole time I was thinking how much he was not like you."

"Well of course, no one can be as great as me!" I laughed and hugged him closer. Being in his arms felt right. I was glad I had come to my senses.

**I was very conflicted with this chapter, I was going to have them be broken up for a lot longer but I couldnt bring myself to do it! Hope you like it :) REVIEW Please sorry its kinda short**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is another Chapter! I hope you like it! Thanks to everyone who Reviewed, added the story to their favorites! Thanks A Billion! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my own characters.. **

"Now Miss Black I do hope that you will put your pranking days behind you. Although I am glad to say you are doing extremely well with your studies." I smiled up at McGonagall. I was finally done my months detention.

"Oh don't worry, they are!" She gave me a small smile and motioned that I could go. I was so happy to be free, to be able to spend the evenings with Fred. We were closer than ever and everything was back on track. It was now the middle of February, which meant Lily was due soon. I walked out the door and smiled, Fred was waiting for me, like he usually did.

"Hey beautiful." I smiled and he took my hand. "Glad to be finally done?"

"Yes, now I get to spend more time with you!"

"That is a good thing, you're one lucky girl." I rolled my eyes at him and he laughed. We had reached the portrait just as it swung open, Uncle Moony and Harry ran out, almost knocking us over. Harry looked up at me and smiled.

"Ollie, come on mom's having her baby!" I shrieked in delight and let Harry pull me with them. I turned my head and smiled at Fred.

"I'll see you later!" He just gave me a smile and walked into the common room.

"Ollie run faster!" I glared down at Harry.

"I'm running as fast as I can, sorry I'm not a big Qudditch star and am in shape."

"Guys stop fighting." Remus looked nervous. I kept quiet until we got to Dumbledore's office. Remus said the password and we ran up the stairs, bursting through the door. Dumbledore looked up at us and smiled.

"Ah hello you three, the floo network is all ready. Congratulations." I gave Dumbledore a big smile. Harry went first, then Moony. I grabbed floo powder, gave one last smile to Dumbledore and yelled St. Mungos.

Now I'm sure you heard the bad stories about travelling by floo but I don't find it so bad, just keep your eyes shut and think about something distracting. In no time I was standing with Remus and Harry, they both started pulling me towards a door.

"She already had the baby, they are waiting for us." I looked down at Harry and gave him a hug.

"Congrats big brother!" We quietly walked in to the room. Dad, Marla, Molly, Arthur and James were all standing around the bed, they all moved so the three of us could get a closer look. Lily smiled up at us, the small baby in her arms.

"I would like to introduce you to Jacob Sirius Potter." I smiled, I was a little sad that it wasn't a girl. "Who wants to hold him first?"

"ME!" Harry shouted and pushed his way over to his mom. Lily laughed and passed the baby to him. I walked over and looked over his shoulder. He had opened his eyes and I smiled, the exact same as Harry's, although his hair was more of an Auburn color instead of black.

"OH he's adorable. I'm so happy for you guys! Are we calling him Jake?" I couldn't stop staring at the little boy. He watched me and Harry.

"I think we will, Harry why not let Ollie hold him." Harry looked at his mother and smiled. He handed the small bundle to me. Jake tried to look back at Harry, a frown on his face.

"Harry, I think he really likes you." Harry smiled and stood beside me, Jake stopped frowning. I looked at Moony who still looked nervous. "Here, you should hold your godson."

"That's quite alright, I don't want to hurt him."

"Nonsense Moony, you won't hurt him, you're his godfather." Moony looked at James and nodded. I gently passed him Jake. Moony smiled down at him.

"Maybe you and Tonks should have one, eh Moony!" Moony's head shot up and he stared at my dad. He handed the baby back to Lily and left the room. I was confused. I decided to go after him. He was sitting in a chair outside the room.

"Everything okay Uncle Moony?" He looked up at me and shook his head.

"I don't think that it would be right for me to have children Olivia and I know it's what Tonks wants more than anything." I sat down in the chair beside him.

"You'd be a great father though."

"Yes but my child would have the burden of having a werewolf father and what if the child had some werewolf attributes, I could not burden my child with that."

"Well I think you are stupid. For one, unless you bit the baby, it wouldn't have any werewolfness. Second your child would love you no matter what. You raised me and you had your little furry problem and I still love you." He looked up at me a sad look on his face.

"What if they did end up resenting me?" I shook my head and grabbed his hand.

"I would never let that happen." He gave me a small smile and I hugged him. "So will you please marry Tonks and have cute little babies. I love babies."

He just laughed and patted my head. We stood up and walked back in the room, everyone fawning over the baby.

"He is adorable Fred! Like everything he does is cute. He even threw up on Harry and it was the cutest thing." Fred laughed at me. We were walking to the Great Hall for lunch. It had been a week since Jake was born and I had gotten Moony to take me to see him every day after classes. We sat down at the Gryffindor table, where Harry was telling more stories of Jake.

"Excuse me, seventh years I have an announcement." Everyone looked up at McGonagall. "Saturday in the Great Hall at 2 o'clock sharp there will be a career fair. This means there will be people to talk to about what sort of jobs you would like to pursue. I better see you all there."

"Fred and I already know what we are doing, I say we skip it and sneak to Hogsmede." Fred nodded in agreement.

"You two are idiots. Maybe there will be someone there that you can get advice on running your own business." Fred looked at me, then George. I knew they were doing their weird twin thing, soon they smiled and nodded.

"Smart girl you are, I'm one lucky guy." I smiled up at Fred and he kissed my nose.

**Saturday**

So I was sneaking in to this career thing. I mean it's only fair right. I had loads of questions to ask the Healers of St. Mungos. I walked in with a group of Ravenclaws. The Great Hall was packed. There were booths set up everywhere. I spotted the St. Mungos booth and started to make my way over. On the way I got distracted by none other than Charlie Weasley.

"Oi Olivia Black!" I turned to look at him, a huge smile on my face. I rushed over to his booth, giving him a huge hug. "Thought this was seven years only?"

"I snuck in! I have questions too. Are you here to talk about your exciting dragon job?"

"Sure am. I'm actually recruiting interns for the summer and if they enjoy what they do there is permanent jobs available for them."

"Oh that would be so fun! Working with dragons all summer!" I couldn't contain my love for dragons. I was thoroughly interested, I'm pretty sure I read every book in the library and I owned about 10 more, all about dragons.

"Well why don't you come intern this summer." I looked at him, my eyes wide.

"Seriously?"

"Well of course, why not? Here, take these forms. Fill them out, talk to your dad and if he says its ok, owl me them. I'll even come get you at the Burrow before summer." I took the forms and looked down at them.

"When would I leave?"

"About three days after you get back from Hogwarts. I need an answer no later than June 1st." I nodded and put the papers in my bag.

"As much as I would love to do this, my dad will probably say no."

"Talk to him anyway. Hope to hear from you!" He gave me one last hug and went to talk to other students. I rushed out of the hall and up to the common room. I sat down in a corner by myself and started to fill out the papers. I grabbed a blank piece of parchment and started writing to my dad.

_Dear Dad_

_So I have a wish and that wish is to spend the summer with Charlie in Romania working with the dragons. Now before you freak and say no hear me out. I really want to do this, you know I have a passion for dragons. Now after Hogwarts I do not plan to work with magical creatures, I plan to be a healer. So I would like to have this last summer as an experience. SO please think it over._

_Love your daughter_

_Olivia_

"You want to go work in Romania all summer?" I jumped at the voice and looked up. Fred was staring down at me, anger in his eyes.

"Well yes, I do. It would be a great experience."

"But its Romania with dragons. Don't you want to be here with me." I gave him a small smile and pulled him down in the chair with me.

"Of course I do but you will be busy with your shop and it's something I really want to do before becoming a Healer. I figured you'd be happy for me." Fred sighed and put his forehead to mine.

"I don't like it, I'll spend all summer worrying about you but if it's what you want." I gave him a kiss and hugged him.

"I'm glad you're okay with it!"

Fred just nodded and stood up.

"Well I'm going down to the Qudditch pitch, we are going to practice a bit. Game against Slytherin is coming up, want to come watch?" I nodded and he helped me up.

"Can we go to the owlery first." He nodded and we left the common room.

**Attn: Jake's birthday is February 22****nd**** in case anyone wondered.**

**Please Read and Review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Another chapter **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters **

I felt like the happiest girl in the world. My dad had said that I could go to Romania for the summer. I'm pretty sure Marla was the one who convinced him to let me go. I was so excited. I sent my papers in right away and Charlie had already gotten back to me. He was coming to the Burrow for a week when school was out and then we would go to Romania together. Fred tried to be happy for me but I knew he wished I wasn't going. I told him that we still had April, May and June to spend time together. Which we did. He would walk me to class and be waiting for me when I got out, I was starting to think that he didn't go to class. It was the middle of May and it was a beautiful day. I had a free period and was sitting by the lake when I heard someone walk up, it was Fred.

"Hey, don't you have potions?" I asked as he sat down.

"I'm skipping. I'll just ask George what it was about." I frowned. He didn't look very happy.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm bored Ollie. Same with George. We have our shop and everything is set up, we have been sneaking over to it. We are thinking we might leave next week. We should don't belong here anymore." I nodded and started to cry. Oh I'm such a girl. Fred grabbed me and put me in his lap.

"I don't want you to be gone. It will be so weird not seeing you every day. How am I going to sleep?"

"Well we have to get used to it, don't we. Soon you'll be gone too." I nodded and put my head on his shoulder. "I talked to George and we think that next summer when you are done Hogwarts, you should come live with us. George and I can share and you would have your own room."

"Or we could just share. I'll be of age then, dad can't get mad." Fred looked down at me, a huge smile on his face.

"Are you saying yes?"

"Well of course!" Fred leaned down and kissed me.

"Good. Now come on, let's go for a walk." I nodded and took his hand. We walked in silence until we came to the room of requirement. He opened the door and I gasped. It looked exactly like our spot. I sat down on the blanket that was laid out.

"Oh I miss our spot. I wish we could live there." Fred let out a small laugh and laid down. He grabbed my arm making me lay down beside him.

"Maybe one day I'll build you a house there, where we can raise our children and grow old. Of course you'll still be as beautiful when you're all wrinkly." I laughed and playfully slapped his shoulder.

"How many kids do you want?" I asked Fred.

"Two or three, I don't want as many as mum and dad that's for sure." I smiled and nodded in agreement. "If we had three, I hope it would be two girls who looked exactly like you and a boy who looked like me."

"You want two girls, I'm surprised. I figured you would want boys so that you could teach your pranks to."

"Well as long as I had one boy. I'm sure George will have one too and we can teach them our ways." I laughed and rolled over so that I was on my stomach facing him.

"I like talking about our future, it makes me happy." Fred leaned up and kissed me. He pulled me closer to him, rolling me over so that he was on top of me. The kiss become passionate quickly, his hands finding the edge of my shirt. I pulled back and looked up at him. He sighed and dropped his head.

"Sorry, I'll stop." He started to pull away but I stopped him. He looked down at me confused.

"Don't stop."

"Are you sure?" I nodded and he kissed me again.

:)

We walked to the common room in silence, not talking about what just happened. It wasn't a bad silence, it was a good one. I was happier than ever and more in love with Fred than I ever thought I could be. The whole thing was great, Fred was great. He looked down at me, a smile on his face. We walked through the portrait hole and sat down with George, Alicia, Lee, Katie, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny. Everyone looked up at us.

"Why are you guys smiling so much?" Ron asked. I tried not to smile but I couldn't.

"Didn't know it was a crime to smile." I looked at Fred and we both blushed. Harry looked between the two of us, realization dawned on him.

"EW! You guys, you know, didn't you?" Harry looked horrified at the thought. I looked down at Fred and smiled. "Oh you so did."

"Oh Harry grow up." I said without looking at him.

"I can't believe you guys." Harry got up and stormed up to his dorms. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the couch beside Katie. She mouthed 'we will talk later' to me and I nodded. Fred sat down on the floor in front of my legs.

"So how was it?" I whipped my head to look at Ron.

"I am not answering that you pig." I gave him a glare and Hermione slapped him across the head. Ron looked up at Hermione angrily.

"You didn't have to hit me."

"Well if you weren't so insensitive I would not have hit you." For some reason I burst out laughing and everyone stared at me.

"I'm sorry but it's so funny. The two of them. The way they fight. It's like they've been married for years." I continued to laugh and everyone continued to stare at me.

"I think you have gone crazy." George's comment made me laugh any harder. I stood up and ran out of the common room and into an empty classroom because now the laughter turned into sobs. I really thought I was losing my mind, I mean I was happy but this new emotion I felt for Fred was scaring me. I heard the door open and soon Fred's arms are around me.

"Oh love, I'm sorry, we should have never done that." I shook my head and looked up at him.

"No it was great, I just now I'm scared. I have all these new feelings for you and the scare me I mean I'm 16. Some people don't feel this kind of love until they have been married for a few years. It's just scary and new. I think though we shouldn't do that again for awhile." Fred nodded and pulled me to him. Holding me while the last few tears fell. He looked down at me and kissed my nose.

"You're a different one Black."

"Well you love me Weasley."

"That I do!" He kissed me softly and I smiled. We walked back into the common room and sat down again. We talked for hours about the summer and the future. Soon it was time for bed. Katie grabbed me and pulled me up to our dorm. She pushed me down on my bed and sat on hers.

"Tell me everything."

So we spend the next hour talking about it and other relationship stuff and we ended up falling asleep talking.

**Don't really like the ending and it's kind of short but I hope you all enjoy it and let me know what you think! Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Here is the next chapter, sorry its taking me so long to update just been pretty busy! Hope you like the chapter!

Disclaimer: I dont own a thing except for Ollie :)

Being a teenager really sucks. I have all these raging hormones apparently. I mean every time I see Fred I blush because I think of what happened. I've actually been avoiding him, spending time in the library with Hermione. I was trying to concentrate on my Potions essay but all I could think about was Fred. Stupid Fred.

"How does your quill taste? You'll be done the whole thing in no time." I took the quill out of my mouth and glared at her. "Quit thinking of him and do your work."

"I'm trying Hermione!" I wailed. I sighed and put my head on the table. "I hate this."

"Well you should have waited." I groaned and looked up at her.

"I know. I mean I quite enjoyed it but Hermione, I want to do it all the time. Every time I see Fred, I have to leave because I want to jump him." Hermione looked disgusted.

"Well it's your own fault. No finish that essay." I groaned again and looked down at my parchment. I had written two words. Fred Weasley. Oh great, Snape will love it.

I had left the library, I couldn't concentrate on my essay anyway. Up ahead of me Harry and Ron were waking. I quickly rushed over to them, throwing my arms over their shoulders. Harry pushed mine away.

"What's wrong? You've been acting all moody towards me for a week." I looked down at Harry who was scowling.

"I just thought you were going to wait and I mean I'm your brother of course I am going to be mad when you do that. I'm supposed to protect you." I burst out laughing.

"Harry you don't need to protect me, I'm a big girl. I understand why you would be mad, just like Ron would be if you and Ginny, you know. Just get over it. It's not going to go away." Harry stopped scowling and nodded.

"I just find it weird knowing and seeing you guys together, well actually I haven't really seen the two of you together too much." I started playing with the hem of my shirt. "Ollie?"

"Its fine, we're fine. Just a little weird. Anyways I best be off, I need to finish this essay." I gave them a smile and turned towards the way to the common room. I was turning a corner when 'oomph' I ran into someone. The force knocked me to the ground. I groaned and looked up. My eyes widened with surprise, it was Fred. He smiled down and helped me up.

"Hey, I've been looking for you. You're pretty busy these days." I just nodded. He looked at me confused. "Everything alright?"

"Not really." Fred led me to a bench and we sat down. "Don't you have all these, um, wants to do what we did again and again."

"Well yes but I've always had those thoughts. Just can't get enough of me can you?" He smirked down at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh shut up. I've been avoiding you. Cause really all I want to do is jump you." Fred let out a loud laugh and I glared at him. "It's not funny."

"Sorry, sorry. You know we could do it again." I shook my head. Fred kissed my forehead and sighed. "We decided to leave tonight."

"WHAT!" I looked up at him in shock.

"I know Ol but its time, there is less than a month left. We want our shop up and running." I frowned. "Don't worry Ol, I'll pick you up from the train."

"And then we only have three days together and I'm gone for two months." I sighed and Fred pulled me in a tight hug.

"Well I'll be waiting for you when you get back. Then only one more school year and then we can move in together."

"It's so far away though. I wish I could be done school now. It's going to be so weird without you." Fred nodded and kissed me. I stood up abruptly and grabbed his hand, leading him to the Room of Requirement, us both grinning like idiots as we walked in.

"HARRY! Entertain me. I'm so bored." I flopped down on the couch and groaned. It had been a two weeks since Fred had left and I felt lost. I was so alone, everyone was coupled up. Well except Alicia but she was stressing about exams.

"I'm sorry Ol but I have to study, my exam is tomorrow. Wait, when are your exams?"

"In two days but I'm all studied out, I have literally set up camp in the Library. Madame Pince just kicked me out."

"Well I'm not, so not to be rude please go away." I stuck my tongue out at him and left the common room. I had decided to go see Hagrid. I quickly walked down to his hut and knocked. He opened the door and smiled down at me.

"Ello Olivia! It's been quite a while since you've come for tea. Come in!"

"Hello Hagrid, I know, just been busy with school." I sat down at the huge table and poured myself a cup of tea. Hagrid doing the same. "So did you hear I'm going to be working with Charley this summer with the dragons?"

"Ah yes I did, me and Harry were talking about it the other day. He thinks you shouldn't do it, being protective I suppose. I think it's an amazing thing you are doing." I smiled, I knew Hagrid loved Dragons.

"Well I will be sure to tell you all my stories and get pictures for you. I am nervous though, I mean Dragons are just a little scary."

"Yes and you best be careful. Wouldn't want to lose one of the best students Hogwarts ever had. Are you still going to go and be a healer?"

"Yup I am, next year I'm going to help out Madame Pomfrey. Professor McGonagall set it all up for me.

"Good to hear. You all ready for your exams this week?" I groaned and put my head in my hands.

"Yes but I'm going to go crazy. I mean I've studied everyday but I need a break and of course Fred is gone so it's not like he could entertain me. I just wish summer was here already." Hagrid let out a small laugh.

"Always stressful this time of year but don't worry you will do great." I gave Hagrid a smile and stood up.

"I better go and study some more. Thanks for the tea and the talk."

"It was my pleasure, hope you come visit me again soon." I gave him a small wave and started to walk up to the castle.

"Hey Black!" I jumped and turned around. I smiled as Draco walked up to me.

"Hey Malfoy, what are you up to?"

"Oh nothing just taking a walk, these O.W.L's are stressing me out." I nodded. "What were you doing?"

"Just visiting Hagrid." He rolled his eyes and I slapped him on the arm. "Oh grow up."

We walked in silence up to the castle. We said goodbye and I walked to the common room. I said the password and walked in. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Neville were all sitting by the fireplace. I walked over and joined them. We talked for a bit, mostly about summer plans, until we all decided to go to bed.

**I ended it kind of stupid, I'm sorry! If you didnt like it I'll make sure the next chapter is better! Please Review Also sorry it was short, I had major writers block with this chapter **


	16. Chapter 16

Hello! Here is another chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, its because of all you that I continue this story! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own what I made up, otherwise JK Rowling owns everything else.. sigh

I was done! Free from 6th year! I was anxiously waiting the train to arrive at King Cross Station. Fred had promised he would be there waiting for me. We were only a few minutes away and I could not stop fidgeting.

"Ollie, you tapping your foot like that is getting on my nerves." I glared over at Ron.

"Well your voice is getting on my nerves." He opened his mouth to retort but Hermione stopped him. The train started to slow down and I grabbed Harry's arm. "WE'RE HERE!"

I jumped up and grabbed my trunk making my way to the door. Harry grabbed my arm and pulled me back in my seat.

"Wait till we stop." I just nodded and looked out the window. I was so excited to see Fred. It had been a month, the longest we had ever been apart in forever. As soon as we stopped I grabbed my trunk, pushed about five younger kids out of my way and jumped off the train. I looked around and smiled when I spotted him. He was wearing some kind of ugly looking suit. I ran over to him, dropping my trunk, jumped in to his arms.

"Excited to see me, are you?" I nodded, still hugging him tight.

"I've been so bored without you." He laughed and gave me a light kiss on the lips. I heard someone cough and turned around. My dad was standing behind us. I let go of Fred and gave him a hug.

"Hey dad!"

"Hello Ollie. C'mon lets get home. Marla should be there, she's watching Jake." I smiled even bigger, I had missed Jake. We all got into Mr. Weasleys car and he drove us home. I jumped out of the car as soon as we get there and ran into my house, I had missed it. I quickly put my trunk in my room and ran over to James and Lily's where Marla was playing with 4 month old Jake.

"Hi Marla, Hi Jakey!" I cooed the last part and took the baby from her. The door opened and Harry, James, Lily and Sirius walked in.

"Holy Ollie, when did you learn to run so fast? I know you're excited and all but at least wait for us." I stuck my tongue out at Harry and looked down at Jake. He smiling and trying to look at Harry. I laughed and handed him the baby.

"Sorry I just have to get in as much of home as I can, I leave in 3 days!" Everyone looked at me and frowned. "What?"

"Well we try not to think of it. I mean all summer without our Ollie, it's going to be strange!" I smiled at James and he put his arm around me. "It will be quite dull with you gone."

"Oh come on, you guys have Jake to keep you entertained and Weasley Wizarding Wheeze's is now open, I'm sure you and Dad will have a blast there." My dad nodded excitedly.

"We are going tomorrow, figured we should wait till everyone was home to go see it." I smiled and stepped towards the door.

"I'm gone to see Fred and the other Weasley's, I better get my fill of them too." Everyone laughed as I walked out the door. Fred was waiting for me in my backyard. He smiled at me and grabbed my hand.

"C'mon lets go to our spot." Once at our spot we sat down, Fred started throwing pebbles in the pond.

"So what are we going to do till I leave?" Fred shrugged and kept throwing the pebbles. "Come on we can do anything in the world, what do you want to do?"

"Well I want you to see the shop." He had stopped throwing and was now looking at her.

"Coming by tomorrow! My dad is excited to go." Fred smiled and put his arm around me.

"What am I going to do without you?" I shrugged and he kissed me.

The next three days went by super fast. We had all gone to the shop and it was amazing, of course. I spent as much time as I could with everyone, even though it would only be for two months I was sad to go. I was just finishing up packing while Fred was lying on my bed watching me.

"Come lay with me." I rolled my eyes and grinned at him. I zipped up my bag and lay down, snuggling up to him. He wrapped his arms around me and placed a kiss on my forehead. "Two months, I'm going to go nuts. Good thing the shop keeps me busy."

"Actually it's more like 10 months because I will only be back for two days before I go back to school." Fred groaned and pulled me closer.

"At least I have us living together to look forward too. Then we will get married have some kids." I laughed and looked up at him.

"Only after I finish my healer training and become the best trainer in the world!"

"Of course you will be, you're amazing. I'm going to miss you." I smiled up at him and he kissed me.

"I'll miss you too. Maybe you can come visit me." Fred shook his head and I frowned.

"The shop will be crazy busy this summer, we've only been open a month and it's been hectic. Maybe if we can find a suitable worker, then I'll come for a visit." I nodded and put my head on his chest. We laid there for a few more minutes until my dad called me from downstairs. I pulled out of the embrace and stood up.

"Guess it's time to hit the road." Fred nodded slowly and grabbed my bag, carrying it downstairs for me. Everyone was in the backyard waiting for me. Molly was the first one to grab me in a hug.

"Have a great time and do be careful." I hugged Mr. Weasley next, who wanted to hear all the stories when he got back. Bill messed up my hair and told me he couldn't wait to hear how scared I was, that deserved a punch in the arm. George hugged me tight and slipped a few dung bombs in my pocket, to liven up the grouchy dragon keepers. Ron pretended to cry, I think Harry did almost cry. Ginny pretended to be mad but then caved and gave me a hug. James and Lily gave me a group hug with Jake and told me to bring back presents, well James said it. Remus and Tonks said they'd come for a visit, which I was happy about. Marla and Dad gave me huge hugs, Marla actually started crying, it was awkward. Then it was Fred's turn. He smiled down at me and kissed me softly.

"Don't go falling for any burned dragon lovers." I rolled my eyes and hugged him closer. I tried to pull away but he held on.

"Fred, Fred I have to go." Fred reluctantly let me go and pouted. I laughed and kissed his cheek. "See you in two months and make sure you write."

"I will." He kissed me one more time and then I was on the back of Charlie's broom, my bags safely in my pocket. I waved as Charlie kicked off. A few tears falling, I was going to miss the crazy family of mine.

Hope you enjoyed! Review! Next one should be up soon!


	17. Chapter 17

This Chapter is just going to be letters to Ollie and such! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I only own Ollie, nothing else!

_Dear Fred_

_So I've been here five days now and it's amazing. The dragons are huge but they are not as scary as one would think. Make sure you tell Bill I was not scared at all. I have received three burns so far. I've been working with the baby dragons, they are so tiny and cute! The one I've been working with the most is a Hebridean Black Dragon. It's a girl, I've named her Honour. She has the biggest purple eyes and is only 10 months old, she was taken by a dragon dealer and one of the keepers, Damian, rescued her. Unfortunately we don't know where her mom is, so I get to take care of her. She likes to bite and she's pretty big. Soon she'll be the same size as Hagrids dog! It's very beautiful in Romania, there are only two other girls here. Alice, she's your age, is really nice, we get a long great. She is Damian's sister, that's how she started working with them. We get along great and share a tent, yes we sleep in tents. The other girl, Calendula, she's kind of rough and tough. She's Charlie's age, so she doesn't want much to do with me and Alice. I think Charlie fancies her. There are ten of us in total here. The other five guys are Morris, Ivan, Quinn, Micheal and Andrew. Morris and Ivan are older, I think my dad's age. They are hilarious and always tell funny stories. Morris is kind of my mentor I guess, I work with him all the time. He thinks I would make a great dragon keeper. He and Ivan are originally from Romania, so they are going to show me some sites one of these days. Quinn is the same age as Bill and from France. He's a little stuck up, kind of reminds me of Percy and always is taking about Dragon facts. Like he thinks Alice and I know nothing but we have read every book he has. Micheal and Andrew are the same age as Charlie. Micheal is from London and Andrew is from Bulgaria. He has a thick accent; he says he's related to Viktor Krum. They are nice guys; I don't see them much though. So that's all I have to say right now! Tell me how everything is going at home! I miss you!_

_Love Ollie_

**Hey Beautiful**

**Boy do I miss you! Sounds like you are having a great time. George is bugging me, he wants to know if you used the dung bombs. Sounds like you're enjoying yourself, I'm glad. Please don't get too hurt. I worry about you enough as it is. I like that you named her Honour. She must be one great Dragon. It still blows my mind that you are out in Romania working with Dragons. You better take lots of pictures of Romania and of the dragons, I want to see how wonderful this Honour is. Now don't go bringing her home or anything. George is still bugging me and says you better pull a prank on Charlie because he's never around and needs to get pranked by us, through you. So you want to know what's going on at home. Well George and Alicia are official, finally. Ron and Hermione had this huge row. They are broken up at the moment and she won't come over at all this summer she says. She came and seen the shop, except a letter from her soon. Harry and Ginny are lovey dovey as always. I was holding Jake yesterday and he spit up on me, it was gross but I bet you are laughing. Except a letter from both your dad and Remus, just letting you know. Maybe James too, he told me yesterday that he misses you. Everyone does. Apparently life is not as fun without you, I totally agree with that. Well I better get to work. Can't wait to hear from you.**

**Love Fred**

**_Dear Olivia_**

**_Hope everything is going well! We miss you back home. So I have some news and I know you will be happy about it. Tonks and I are engaged and plan to get married when you are back. Hope you are happy. Looking forward to hearing from you._**

**_Remus_**

**_Dear Olivia_**

**_I'm a little disappointed that you haven't written and I know for a fact that you have written to Fred. I hope to get a letter from you soon, I want to know how everything is going. Marla and I miss you. Speaking of Marla, I have a question for you. Would you be okay if I asked Marla to marry me? If you think it's too soon, then that's fine. I love you Olivia and miss you terribly._**

**_Love Dad_**

Ollie Bo Bollie

Just wanted to say Hello. I felt left out, everyone was writing a letter. Well Padfoot and Moony were. Harry says Hi and Jake made cooing noises, I'm taking that as a hello. Lily sends her love and hopes you are doing well. Well have a great time!

Love the Potters

James, Lily, Harry and Jake

_Dear Remus_

_I am so excited for you! That is the best news ever! I am having a great time, super busy so I'm keeping this short. I am really loving being out here! I miss you and Tonks! Much love to both of you!_

_Love Ollie_

_Dear Dad_

_YES! YES! YES! I totally approve of you asking Marla to marry you! I love Marla. I'm so happy for you and I want details! You better be romantic. I'm having a blast out here! It's a great time, everyone has been so great. I work with this one dragon, she's just a baby. I named her Honour. She's adorable, well for a dragon. I've taken many pictures of her. Well hope to hear from you soon!_

_Love You_

_Ollie_

_Dear Potters_

_I MISS YOU! Give Jake and Harry kisses from me! Love you guys!_

_Ollie_

**_Dear Ollie_**

**_I did it, I asked her to marry me. It was romantic I think. I took her to the restaurant we went to on out first date. During dessert I asked her and she said yes. Marla says hi and is happy to know you approve, we are having a party at the Burrow tonight. It's been two weeks now that you've been gone, I've been crossing the days out on the calendar. Can't wait for you to be back home._**

**_Love Dad and Marla_**

**Dear Ollie**

_**Haven't heard from you in awhile. It's been a month since you were gone. Hope everything is ok.**_

_**Dad**_

Olivia

Please write to your boyfriend, he keeps bugging me.

George

**Olivia**

**Are you ok?**

**Fred**

_Dear Dad_

_I'm fine just super busy_

_Ollie_

_Dear Fred_

_I'm so sorry it's been so hectic. Honour got in to a fight with another dragon and is hurt. Me and Damian have been working on her. I've also been using my healer skills to work, I'm like the doctor here now. I love and miss you._

_Ollie_

**_Dear Olivia_**

**_Good to know you are alright. I was worried. Marla and I have decided to get married on New Years. She wants you to be her maid of honour._**

**_Love you_**  
**_Dad and Marla_**

**Dear Olivia**

**Hey, you come home in two weeks! I'm so excited. Even though I've barely talked to you all summer. Hermione and Ron are back on, of course. Oh and Bill is dating Fleur Delacour . Have been since before last Christmas. Ginny hates her. Well hope you are having a great time.**

**Love Fred**

_Dear Fred_

_I'm having a great time! I love it here! I can see why Charlie loves it. Last weekend we all went to a muggle club. Me and Damian won a dancing contest, we got free drinks for the night! It was a good night! Me and Damian have nursed Honour back to health. I'm going to miss her when I leave next week. Damian told me he will take good care of her and make sure to update me on her. Romania is a nice place. Damian and I walked down to this little village and I got everyone a little souvenir. Well better get back to work, Damian needs help with Honour. See you next week._

_Ollie_

**Ollie**

**You spend a lot of time with Damian. Do you love Romania enough to go back? Like be a dragon keeper forever. I'm sure Damian will love it if you came back, you seem tight. Well have a great rest of the week.**

**Fred**

I rolled my eyes at his last letter. I crumpled it up and threw it in the fire. I gave the owl a treat and sent him on his way. I was leaving the next day, no reason to write back. It was true the thought of be a dragon keeper forever had crossed my mind. I loved being here. I learnt so much and made such great friends. As much as I would love to stay, I would never be truly happy. Not without Fred. Even though he thought I liked Damian. Too bad Damian just got married. Guess I didn't mention that to Fred. Oh well. I zipped up my bag and looked around the tent, I was glad to be going home. I couldn't wait to see everyone.

Did you like it? Review and let me know :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Here is another chapter! I wrote this on my phone the other day when I was away from the computer, so if there is errors I apologize. Hope you enjoy it! Review Please!**

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine, everything else belongs to JK Rowling**

I was home! It felt so nice to finally be home. As much fun as I had had in Romania, nothing could beat home. I was sitting in my room unpacking. After all the welcome backs from Harry, Ron Hermione, Ginny, Bill and fleur, which is oddly a good couple, my dad, Marla, Molly Arthur, Tonks, Moony, James, Lily and Jake I was exhausted. Fred and George were still at the shop. I was going to head over to see them soon. Since I was of age, I could apparate. Everyone was busy with Tonks and Moony's wedding, which was tomorrow, since school is only two days away. I turned on the spot and apparated to the shop. It was super busy and I smiled. I was so proud of Fred and George. I walked in and looked around for the redheads. I found Fred first, flirting with the blonde behind the till. I was jealous, she was beautiful. Her hair was poker straight and sat on her shoulders, she had amazingly bright blue eyes, was very thin and had a nice size chest, which Fred kept glancing at. I was about to go over but I was engulfed in a hug.  
"Ollie I've missed you so! How was it?" I returned the hug but kept my eyes on Fred.  
"It was great. Who is that?" George followed my sight and sighed.  
"Ah that's Verity, she works for us."  
"Oh I see, Fred seems to like her."  
"Oh leave Fred alone he's a guy. You know he loves you." I nodded. "Well go say hi."  
I slowly walked over to them. Fred heard me approach and looked up at me. Verity glared.  
"Hey." I gave a small wave, I didn't understand why he hadn't come over to me. He kept staring at me, not saying anything. "Nice to see you, I should be going. Bye."  
I turned around and ran out, tears stinging my eyes. As soon as I got outside I sat down on a bench. I put my face in my hands, trying to hold back the tears. I felt someone sit beside me. I looked up, it was Fred.  
"I'm sorry for the way I just acted. I was shocked to see you. Didn't think I'd see you till tonight." I nodded, noticing he would not touch me.  
"What did I do wrong?" He looked up at me confused. "I've been gone for two months and you have yet to hug me or kiss me. Why?"  
"I, uh, we should take in my flat." He stood up and started walking. I jumped up and followed him. Once in his flat we sat down on the couch. He turned and looked at me.  
"Did you have a thing with Damien?" My eyes grew wide and I shook my head fast.  
"What! No, we were friends. He is married and I love you I would never cheat on you." Fred sighed and started playing with his hands, his head bent down. I grabbed his face lightly, making him look at me. "Tell me what's wrong?"  
"After your letter where you mentioned Damien a lot of times, I thought you were with him." I nodded and pulled my hands away. "I went and got really drunk in the shop and Verity stayed behind with me." I stood up, I knew where this was going. "Ollie I was drunk and we kissed. I feel terrible it meant nothing."  
I looked at him. "If it was nothing, you wouldn't have been flirting with her only moments ago." I gave him on last look and turned to leave. "I hope you realize this means we are over."  
I didn't look to see his reaction, I just left and apparated back to my room. I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling. I had no clue how to feel.

"OLLIE IM GETTING MARRIED GET UP!" I groaned and opened my eyes. Tonks was standing over me. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of bed. "Come on grab what you are wearing, we are getting ready at Lily's. Hurry!"  
I smiled as she ran back down the stairs. I grabbed my deep purple, strapless, knee length dress and walked over to Lily's. As soon as I got outside, I seen Fred in his yard helping them set up. He looked over to me, a sad look on his face. I turned and made my way to Lily's. Everyone inside was going nuts. Lily was trying to find the bouquets. Fleur was complaining about Hermione's hair, as she was trying to style it. Hermione was glaring and trying to tell her she could have done it herself. Ginny was laughing and sitting on the counter. Molly was cooking and Tonks was attempting to zip up her dress. Marla was the only calm one and zipped Tonks up. I laughed and went into the bathroom. I got changed, threw my hair in a side braid put on a little bit of makeup and walked out. Everyone stopped and looked at me.  
"You look very sad." I was not expecting Marla to say that.  
"No no, just tired." Everyone nodded but I knew they didn't believe me. Once everyone was ready it was time for the wedding to start. Molly ushered me Hermione Ginny and Fleur over to the burrow. Marla and Lily were bridesmaids, James and Sirius were groomsmen. Hermione and Ginny found Ron and Harry and sat down. Fleur found Bill, which left me alone. I started walking to find a seat but someone grabbed my hand and dragged me to their spot. I looked up at George and smiled.  
"I saved you a seat." I nodded and looked beside me, my heart dropping to my stomach. Fred was staring straight ahead. I turned to George and glared.  
"Switch me seats. Now!" George nodded and we switched. Fred sighing sadly.

The ceremony was beautiful, I teared up just a little. After the ceremony we had supper than it was time for the party. I sat at a table and watched everyone having fun. I didn't feel like dancing or talking for that matter. No one seemed to have noticed my sullenness, well except for George and Fred. They were sitting across from me. Fred looking sad and George trying to get us to talk.  
"So Ollie how many burns you have?" I scowled at George. "Just a question"  
"Eighteen. All on my arms."  
"Wow. So excited for school." I was glaring at him now.  
"Yes I am. I get to be away from you and your twin." Fred's head jerked up and he stared at me. I rolled my eyes and stood up. I glared at both of them and made my way to my house. I sat at the table and rested my chin in my hand. The door opened and two people sat opposite of me, Ginny and Hermione.  
"We heard you and Fred broke up. I'm sorry Ollie." I gave Hermione a small smile. "I'm sure you guys will work it out."  
"No. He kissed someone else." Hermione and Ginny looked shocked. "I don't want to talk about it, I'm going to go pack."  
I didn't wait for them to say anything. I ran upstairs, slamming the door behind me. I changed into sweats and a t shirt and threw my hair in a bun. I started to pack my trunk, the whole time thinking how glad I was to be going back to school and not have Fred there.

**Its short I know! Review, tell me what you thought!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is another chapter! Thanks to everyone reviewed! I love hearing your thoughts of the story! **

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything that is not mine everything belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling **

"Olivia Honour Black!" I looked up from my spot on the train and smiled. Katie made her way into the compartment and enveloped me in a hug.

"Katherine Lynn Bell." She laughed and let go of me, sitting beside me. I was in a compartment alone. Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione had gotten their own and I opted for sitting alone.

"So how was Romania?"

"It was amazing! I had so much fun! I could really work with Dragons for a living, they are so fascinating. How was your summer?" Katie frowned.

"Well Lee and I broke up. It was a mutual agreement but it still sucks." I nodded and rubbed her shoulder. "He's got a job doing commentating for the Qudditch games, so he'll be travelling all over."

"That's understandable." Katie just nodded and looked back up at me.

"Yea, I guess we all can't last as long as you and Fred." I looked away. I could feel Katie staring at the back of my head. "What?"

I turned back to her, tears in my eyes. "We broke up too and this time not for some stupid reason. The other two times I was being a stupid teenage girl, knowing that no matter us not being together at that moment, we would be again. This time though, I don't know if I'll want to get back together."

She grabbed me in a hug and I cried on her shoulder. "What happened?"

"He thought I was cheating on him, got drunk and kissed this beautiful blonde girl who works for them and when I went to see him at the shop when I got back, he was flirting with her."

"Jerk. I can't believe he would do that to you." I let go of her and looked out the window again. "Don't get all mad but I still think you guys will end up together. Maybe not for a few years but you belong together, no matter the bumps in the road."

"But I'll always wonder if he'll do it again."

"Well than he just has to work harder to get you back." I looked at her confused. "Oh come on, like he is not going to try and get you back."

"Well he hasn't yet. He looks all sad but has not said one thing or try to grovel. I think it might be the end of us." Katie just nodded but she looked unconvinced. I didn't want to admit it but I believed what she said.

"Katie can I please, please, please copy your answers for Potions. I'm getting slammed with all my other classes that I forgot about Potions. We are only one month in to school and I already want to cry." Katie laughed at me.

"Ollie, I copied Potions off of you. You finished them an hour after we got them." I looked at my papers and found my potions homework. I sighed, how did I forget that I had already done them.

"I'm losing my mind. Well I'm glad all my homework is done then." I sat back down and rubbed my eyes. It had been a month of school and the classes I was taking were kicking me in the butt. To top it off I was helping Madame Pomfrey every chance I could. It also didn't help that all I could think of was why I had not gotten one letter from Fred. I thought I had meant more to him.

"I think you need a break. Go for a walk or something." I nodded and stood up. "Oh and just keep in mind that tomorrow we get to go to Hogsmede!"

I smiled and left the common room. I just walked out of the portrait when I was crashed into by someone. We fell to the ground hard and I heard my arm break. I screamed out in pain.

"Ollie I am so sorry! I didn't mean to I swear!" I looked up at the worried face of Neville. I tried to get up but the pain in my arm was constricting me.

"Help me up and take me to the infirmary." Neville nodded and carefully helped me stand and walked me to the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey rushed over to me and laid me down, she brought me a potion and I drank it. It was disgusting.

"You're going to have to stay overnight. Also, the way you broke the bone, is harder to fix. I'm going to put a hard bandage over it, called a cast. You will have to wear it for two weeks and take a potion every night. Now get comfy." I groaned and looked up at the ceiling.

"I really am sorry Ollie. I was excited about this plant I found down by the black lake and I wanted to get my book." I looked over at Neville and gave him a small smile.

"It's alright, can you tell everyone where I am and that I'll see them in Hogsmede tomorrow." He nodded and scurried out. Madame Pomfrey came back and put the cast on my arm. I looked stupid and it was heavy. She gave me a sleeping potion and I was out for the night.

It was lunch time by the time I was set free. I was to come back every night after supper for the next two weeks and take a potion. I quickly ran upstairs, showered and changed and ran to Hogsmede. I spotted Katie outside Honeydukes and ran over. She looked at me, worry in her eyes.

"Are you ok? Neville told me about your arm. That really sucks you have to wear that thing."

"Tell me about it. So where is Harry and them?" Katie motioned towards Honeydukes.

"Inside, I told them I'd wait outside for you. C'mon." I was about to walk in but a familiar head of red hair caught my eye. I quickly walked over.

"What are you doing here?" I didn't mean for it to come out so demanding.

"Ollie, I need to talk to you."

"NO George, your brother needs to talk to me." I turned to leave but he grabbed my arm.

"That's who I need to talk to you about. Can we go somewhere private?" I sighed and nodded. We walked by the shrieking shack and sat down on a rock. I waited for him to speak. He wasn't which made me agitated.

"Talk!"

"The reason Fred hasn't been trying to get you back is because he got a letter from 'you'" He put air quotes when he said the word you. I was confused.

"What letter?" George grabbed it out of his pocket and handed it to her.

_Dear Fred_

_Don't ever talk to me again. I don't want to receive any letters from you. I don't even love you anymore, haven't for a long time. I stayed with you out of pity, why do you think I left for the summer. I'll burn any letter you send._

_Goodbye._

I was shocked. Who would have written this?

"This was not me, I didn't write this." George grabbed the letter back and stuffed it in his pocket.

"I know that now anyway." My head shot up and I stared at him. George looked ashamed. "I did believe you had when he first got it and I was so mad at you. Then I found an old letter to Fred from you and realised that it was not the same writing as the new letter and it dawned on me. It was Verity who sent the letter."

I rolled my eyes and stood up. I ran a hand through my hair and groaned.

"So what do you want me to do? Fred kissed her. We broke up. There's nothing I can do." George stood up and grabbed my hands.

"Fred is miserable. He barely comes to work anymore I know he still wants to be with you."

"Then why was he flirting with her that day. Not only did he kiss her, he still was attracted enough to flirt."

"Well he's a guy. I flirt with her too, hell sometimes I flirt with you and don't deny it. It's just what we do, we flirt. You are the one he wants to be with. You are the one he loves. He hates himself right now. He hates that he let you down. Just at least tell him it wasn't you. I know he will believe you and I know once he knows you didn't write that, he'll try and get you back. We fired her by the way. As soon as you ran out, he came down and fired her." I was at a loss for words. I was glad they had fired her but I was still mad at Fred. I grabbed the note from George's pocket.

"Do you have a quill?" George smiled and pulled one out of his pocket. I rolled my eyes and put the paper on the rock and started to write.

I didn't write that letter. None of that is true. I don't know what else to say to you.

I handed it back to George. "That's all I'm writing."

"That works just fine. Just so you know, he's going to do everything he can to get you back so be prepared." I nodded and started to walk away.

"Just tell him it's going to be a long time before I even consider." I heard George laugh and turned around. "How is that funny?"

"Well I know my brother and I know you. I just don't think it will be that long." I rolled my eyes and left. I sighed and knew he was right but he didn't need to know that. The truth was I was looking forward to what Fred was going to do.

It started that Monday morning. Katie and I were eating breakfast when I seen the owl. It dropped what it was carrying right in front of me. A beautiful red rose. Just a single one, with a note. I grabbed it and read it.

This is just the start. I love you Olivia Honour Black and I'll try my hardest to get you back. You are my life.

Fred

"AW Ollie, that is so cute." I looked over at Katie and rolled my eyes. I grabbed the rose and left the table. I contemplated throwing it out or burning it but instead took it to my room and put it in a vase. One rose was not going to win me over. I knew it was only going to get better.

**Did you like it? Let me know and Review! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Here is another chapter :) I hope you enjoy it! I liked writing it! Can't wait to hear what you think **

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything except what is mine everything else belongs to JK Rowling **

"What do you mean I have to wear this cast for another two weeks? I thought taking that awful potion and wearing this heavy thing would fix my arm!" I looked down at my cast with pure hatred. Luckily it was on my left arm, so I could still do my homework but I couldn't hold all my books and open doors. I felt useless. Madam Pomfrey handed me a potion and looked at me sternly.

"Well it hasn't healed yet because it looks like it was damaged, again." I looked up at her in fear. I forgot that I had hurt it two days ago, I was wrestling Harry for the note from Fred. He had accidently pushed me hard off the bench and I landed on my arm.

"Oh well you see I fell, I didn't realize that I had hurt it, again. I thought this big cast would protect it."

"Well it didn't, so you have two more weeks. The day after Halloween." I sighed and drank the potion. Madame Pomfrey ushered me out and I walked quietly to the common room. Once inside I snuck up to my dorm room, I had yet to read Fred's note from this morning, as I was running late for classes. Every morning for the past two weeks he had sent me a rose with a note. I jumped into my bed and looked around, my vase was now filled with all different colored roses. I grabbed the note from my school bag and opened it.

The shortest word for me is I. The sweetest word for me is Love. The only one for me is You.

I love you more and more every day. I really hope you will forgive me but always know, I'll wait forever and a day for you.

Fred

I smiled and opened the drawer on my night stand. I had fourteen notes with my fourteen roses. Although I was expecting something bigger by now, the roses were nice. I had yet to write back to Fred. I was still hurt.

After the 14th rose I only received three more making the count to 17. That was it though. It had almost been a week since I had received anything. I was kind of hurt. Was this all he was going to do. I sighed and looked over at Katie. We were on our way to Hogsmede, I should have been excited but it was hard to be.

"I'm sure he's just super busy. He won't just give up." I nodded at Katie. "Let's go to the Three Broomsticks."

I followed her in and we sat down at a table, she ordered us two butterbeers.

"Ollie, come outside! Quick!" I looked up at Ginny and sighed. I got out of my chair and followed Ginny outside. I looked at Ginny expectantly.

"What?" Ginny just smiled and walked away, I didn't know whether to follow her or not. I was about to turn to go back inside but a certain redhead caught my attention. My heart was pounding as fast as it could as he walked over. Once he reached me he gave me a small smile.

"Hi. What happened to your arm?" I frowned.

"All you say is Hi." Fred let out a laugh and I glared, how could he stand there and laugh at me. "Neville ran in to me by accident and I broke it bad. It doesn't matter, why are you here?"

He lifted his hand, which held a flower, and put it into my hand. It was fake. I looked at him, confused.

"I sent you 17 flowers for the 17 years I've known and for the 17 years we have been together. This is the last flower I give you and I will love you until the very last flower dies." I looked down at the flower and smiled. I shook my head and looked back up at him.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Because you know that you are the one for me, the only one I will ever love. I make mistakes, so do you. We just need to work through the problems. Being without you has been the worst time of my life. Olivia Honour Black I will love you until the day I die and I know that my future is with you." I watched as he got down on one knee. I froze, what was he doing. "I know we may be young still but when you are done school I want to marry you. So what do you say, will you marry me?"

He pulled out a ring and held it up to me. It was a small princess cut diamond with a silver band. It was simple but elegant. I wanted to say yes but I was still scared. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up, noticing the sadness that now appeared in his eyes.

"I don't know. I need to think about it. Can you wait for an answer? I'll tell you by my father's wedding." Fred nodded slowly and put the ring in his pocket. He looked down at me. I looked around and saw the disappointment in my friends' eyes.

"Well I should go." I looked up at him and he started to walk away. I grabbed his hand and he stopped. He turned to look at me, I was shocked to see the tears. I pulled him towards me and hugged him. We hugged for a few minutes until he pulled away. "I'll see you at Christmas."

He started to walk away. "I'll write you."

He turned around and smiled. "I'll be waiting."

So I already knew my answer and it had been a week. Actually I knew my answer as soon as he asked but I just couldn't tell him in front of all those people. Today I had finally got my cast off, it was weird I had gotten so used to it. It was actually useful when needing to hit someone. Draco was the first one I had hit, he had been telling I would live in a shack after I married Fred. I may have hit him three times and there was a nice bump on his forehead. Of course he apologized and said he would try and be nicer. Ron was the next one because he yelled at me for not saying yes when he asked. I told him to mind his own business. Then Harry got one, well only because it was an accident. He was tickling me. Anyways I was on my way to supper when, Moony came rushing around the corner. We collided, I rolled making sure my arm was safe. Unfortunately my head took a hard hit when I collided with the floor, I was seeing stars.

"Olivia I am so sorry. I was just excited I got a letter from Tonks. Guess what?" I tried to look at him but my vision was a little blurry. He didn't seem to notice I was having trouble because he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug. "She's pregnant. I'm going to be a dad, isn't this wonderful!"

"Oh it is wonderful! I'm going to have a cousin. I'm so happy for you!" Remus laughed and spun me around. "Stop, I might throw up."

"OH sorry I'm just so excited. Well I better go write Tonks. See you later." He ran off before I could say bye. I let out a small laugh and continued on my way to the common room.

I was hiding at the moment, it was Christmas break and I was at home. Marla was going insane with the wedding plans and well I couldn't take anymore talk of weddings. I was at Fred and mines spot. It was quite lonely without him. I was happy to be home though, Tonks and Moony had joined Dad, Marla, James, Lily, Harry, Jake and I for supper last night. She was positively glowing, as was Moony. My dad had made a comment about him and Marla having a child once they were married and settled in, I was ecstatic! I pulled my jacket tighter to me, it was a chilly night. Christmas was tomorrow and the wedding was only 5 days away. I knew I had to give my answer to Fred. I heard a noise behind me and jumped up, my wand ready.

"It's just me." I dropped my wand and smiled. "Everyone was looking for you, I told them I knew where you were."

"Of course you did." I sat back down, Fred sitting beside me.

"I love this place." I nodded in agreement. We sat in silence for a few moments before he spoke again. "How's school going?"

"It's alright. I'm getting pretty stressed out but I'm doing good. Helping in the hospital wing has been pretty fun. Especially when the first years come in with spells gone wrong injuries. The other day a kid came in with a duck beak for a nose." We laughed together, something I realised I missed. "How's the shop?"

"It's really good. Alicia has been helping us out at the shop. Her and George want to live alone, so I've been staying at the Burrow." I looked at him shocked. "They need their space and its awkward living with them. I like Alicia and all but we aren't close enough to live together."

"So I guess the two of them are going strong." Fred nodded and looked at the pond. "Well I'm happy for George."

"He's asking her to marry him." I cringed, I hope he didn't bring up him asking me. "He knows they've only been together a short time but he wants to be with her for the rest of his life."

"When's he asking her?" Fred looked at me and shrugged.

"Christmas I think. Not too sure though. Did you know Bill and Fleur are getting married?" I shook my head and laughed.

"How does your mom like that? Ginny says she's obnoxious and rude." Fred laughed and nodded.

"I agree with Ginny. Mom was kind of upset at first but I think she's gotten over it. She's trying to like Fleur. Moms excited about the fact that since they are getting married she will have grandchildren soon."

"She has lots to look forward too, she has seven kids. If you all had seven kids, she would have 49 grandchildren!" I laughed and Fred smiled.

"Well I don't think we'll have seven kids." I stopped laughing. I nodded and looked anywhere but him. Fred just sighed and stood up. "We should get back."

I nodded and stood up. We walked to the Burrow in silence. Everyone was in the living room when we walked in. We stood in the doorway together and everyone smiled at us. George started laughing and pointed upwards. We both looked up, mistletoe was hanging above us.

"You have to kiss!" I glared at Ginny who just smiled. I looked at Fred, I could see how much he wanted to kiss me. I leaned up and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. It was only a quick one. I turned and walked into the living room. Fred sighed again and walked into the kitchen. Everyone looked at me as I sat beside my dad.

"WHAT!" I snapped, getting sick of them staring at me. Mrs. Weasley was first to speak.

"We just thought you guys would be back together by now." I shook my head and stood up.

"No we are not. I don't know when or if we ever will be." I turned to leave but stopped, Fred was standing in the doorway from the kitchen. The look on his face told me his heart was shattered. I felt the tears in my eyes and ran from the house. I ran and ran until I was back at our spot. I slid down to my knees and sobbed. The look that was on his face was the most heartbreaking look. I hated myself that I was the reason for that look. I was just still so confused and hurt. I loved Fred to death. I heard footsteps and turned to see who it was. Harry sat down beside me and hugged me.

"Why did this have to happen? Do you think this is the world's way of telling me that Fred and I are just not meant to be together?" I pulled back from Harry and looked up at him.

"I think that relationships are hard, people do stupid things and that sometimes you just have to go with what your heart says." I nodded. I knew that he knew what I wanted more than anything. My heart was telling me that I needed Fred but my stupid head was going against it.

"I should go talk to Fred." I stood up with Harry's help. I was about to walk away but he stopped me.

"Fred left. No one knows where he went. He said he'd see us at Christmas dinner." I nodded. Harry led me back to my house. I told him I needed to be alone and ran up to my room. I burst through the door and dove into my bed. Covering up with my blanket, I cried myself to sleep.

Fred did come back for Christmas dinner but we didn't talk. Actually no one really talked to me. After the gift exchange he left and I went to my room. I started to read the muggle book that Hermione had given me for Christmas. There was a knock at my door and I yelled 'come in.' I watched as Ginny walked through the door and sat on my bed. I was scared, she had the worst temper and I had just hurt her brother.

"Mum sent me to check on you and tell you that we don't hate you." I nodded and she sat on the bed. "Why can't you forgive him?"

"Would you forgive Harry?" Ginny looked at me and nodded. "You're a bad liar."

"Ok so at first I wouldn't but the way Fred has been trying to get you back, if it was Harry we would have been back together already. Fred asked you to marry him, what more can he do to show you that you are the one for him." I shrugged, I had no answer for her.

"You know Fred had always planned to ask you to marry him as soon as you were done school." I looked down at my hands, I always knew we would be married young. "Think of it this way. He will find someone else to be with if you don't take him back. I don't mean right away but after a few years, he will. Do you want him to be with someone else. Him being married to someone else, having kids with someone else?"

"No of course I don't but I'm just so torn on what to do. I want to be with him but what if he hurts me again." Ginny rolled her eyes and stood up.

"He won't because he now knows what it feels like to lose you." She gave me a small smile and left my room. I sighed and picked up the book. I wasn't really reading it, just thinking of what I should do.

**New Years Eve**

One hour until midnight and I have not seen Fred anywhere. I guess he wasn't going to show. I figured he would still want my answer. I looked over at my dad and my new mom. Marla had asked if she could take over the role as my mom and I happily obliged. I smiled at how happy they looked. All the couples looked happy. George and Alicia were dancing and newly engaged, he had asked her the night before. Harry and Ginny were whispering to each other at a table. Ron and Hermione were dancing and would share a kiss now and then. Molly and Arthur were talking with Moony and Tonks. James and Lily had gone to put Jake to sleep. Fleur and Bill were at a table snogging. I quickly looked away. I watched as a figure made its way into the woods, they were heading to our sport. My heart jumped when I realised it was Fred. I quickly followed after him. When I got to our spot Fred was standing at the edge of the pond, his hands in his pocket. He heard me approach but didn't look at me.

"I didn't think you were coming to the wedding." He just shrugged, not saying anything. I stood beside him and looked at him. "Fred I-"

"Ollie I came because I want to know your answer. I need you to tell me. Do you or do you not want to marry me?" He turned to look at me.

"Fred I..."

**Wonder what her answer will be :O SO what did you think! Review and let me know**


	21. Chapter 21

**Another chapter! I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine!**

"Fred I..." I stopped. I looked up at him, he was staring into my eyes. I could see everything we had gone through the past however many years. I could see the love he had for me and I could see the sadness of us not being together and of me saying no. "August."

"What?" He looked at me confused. "August what?"

"20th." He was staring at me like I had lost my mind. He put his hand over his eyes and sighed. He was about to say something but I spoke first. "August 20th is the day I want us to get married."

His hand flew from his face and he was staring at me with wide eyes. I gave him a huge smile and nodded. He still didn't move.

"I'm saying yes by the way." Fred made a sort of cheering noise and grabbed me into a hug. I laughed and held on to him as tight as I could. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring, slipping it on my finger.

"I love you Olivia Honour Black soon to be Weasley."

"And I love you too future husband." He laughed and kissed me. I had missed kissing him. We hungrily kissed each other, remembering how this once was. Soon I was lying on our coats on the ground, Fred still kissing me. He pulled away and looked down at me.

"You just made me the happiest man in the world." I smiled and pulled him back to me, kissing him with as much passion as I could.

As we walked back to the Burrow where the party was still going strong, Fred stopped and looked at me.

"When will we tell our parents?" I grimaced. Telling my dad that I was getting married, just after he got married, did not sound like fun.

"Well not tonight. It's my dad and Marla's night." Fred nodded and leaned down to kiss me. We walked over to the table where Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, George and Alicia sat. Everyone stared at us, waiting for us to speak. We just sat down and looked around.

"Only 5 more minutes till midnight." Fred said nonchalantly, I tried not to laugh. He was pretending like nothing was going on and it was killing everyone.

"Oh remember last New Year's Eve? I had a broken nose." Fred smiled and leaned over, placing a light kiss on my nose.

"Not this year. This year you're engaged." I let out a laugh as everyone gasped and even shrieked. Fred smiled and pulled me into his lap, kissing my forehead. "Yes that's right, she said yes."

"Of course I did. I would have been stupid not to. We decided on August 20th."

"What's on August 20th?" I froze. My dad sat in my vacant chair and stared at me. "What is it that you decided will happen on August 20th?"

I looked at Fred for help. I didn't want to tell him like this. I lifted my hand to run through my hair but stopped when I heard my dad gasp. I froze, realizing he was looking at my left hand, the same left hand that had my new engagement ring on the finger beside my pinkie. I quickly put it down and looked at him.

"What was that?" He said, well growled. I was scared. Molly, Arthur, James, Lily, Marla, Tonks and Remus made their way over to us. They looked at us confused.

"What's going on?" Marla asked as she put a hand on my dad's shoulder.

"OH well it seems like our daughter is getting married." Everyone gasped but it didn't sound like good gasps, unlike the ones from the younger crowd I had heard earlier. I stood up and looked at everyone.

"Its true, Fred and I are engaged. We plan to get married in August. I am not sure why you guys are so surprised I mean it would happen eventually. We love each other and want to spend the rest of our lives together. Now I know we are young but it our lives and this is the decision we made." I looked at Molly and Arthur, they gave me warm smiles and nodded. I knew they would be fine with it. Lily had tears coming down her face and was also smiling, Tonks grinned and winked at me. Marla walked over and hugged me. The only three who weren't smiling were my dad, James and Remus.

"I think you're too young but I respect you enough to let you make your own decisions and I like Fred. SO I guess my little girl is getting married." I rolled my eyes at James. He pretended to cry and gave me a hug. Remus laughed and patted me on the back. \

"You're a smart girl and there's nothing I can say that would change your mind." He gave me a light kiss on the top of the head and joined Tonks. James kissed me cheek and walked over to Lily. I turned around and looked at my dad. He stood up and stared down at me. He grabbed me in a hug and I felt his tears.

"Its hard knowing my little girl is all grown up but I trust you. I know you guys will be happy and I know he will take care of you. It's just going to be tough getting used to."

"Thanks Dad. I love you."

"Love you more."

/

January turned to February which turned to March. In the three months I had turned 18, Jake turned 1 and Ron was finally of Age. Also in the three months my dad announced that he and Marla were expecting. They were due in October. I couldn't have been happier. Bill and Fleur decided that July 18th would be the date of their wedding. George and Alicia decided they wouldn't get married till the following July. Molly was super happy that three of her children were getting married.

"Hey Cuz!" I turned my head and smiled. I was sitting on a bench in the courtyard reading a letter from Fred. Draco walked over and sat down beside me.

"So I got a letter from Fred." I looked at him in shock, I couldn't believe that Fred had written Draco. "He wants to make sure that I'll attend your wedding because he knows how much it would mean to you. I guess he knew that I would decline."

I had asked Draco a few days before if he would attend my wedding, he said that it would be too awkward.

"So does this mean you will?" I looked at Draco with pleading eyes. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Yes I'll attend. Can I bring a date?"

"As long as it is not the Parkinson girl." Draco let out a snort and shook his head.

"No its not. Its this other girl, she's the sister of a girl in my year. Her name is Astoria." I smirked and nudged him.

"Ooo got a crush do we!" Draco blushed and nudged me back. "I'm just bugging you but yes you can bring her. I'm so glad you are going to come. Oh maybe you and Harry will become friends and we can always hang out!"

"Don't get your hopes up. Its not like we even hang out that much anyway." I frowned.

"I know but it could be different if you were nicer to my friends."

"Maybe one day when I'm really old, then I'll be nice." I rolled my eyes.

"You know one day I bet your kid and Harry's kid will get married, all because you hated each other growing up." Draco grimaced and I slapped him.

"I just don't like the guy ok." I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Fine be a pompous jerk for the rest of your life. Anyway I have to get to class it was nice talking to you." Draco just rolled his eyes and walked off. I let out a small laugh and went the other way.

/

Soon it was June and I was graduating! I was so proud of myself, I had the top marks out of my year and had received Outstanding in all my N.E.W.T.S. Of course it was hard work and I studied my butt off but I did it. I was on my way to becoming a healer. I had the summer off and then would start my training at St. Mungos September 1st. Madame Pomfrey wrote a very good review of my experience with her. I was waiting patiently for my name to be called. Katie was sitting beside me and we were holding hands. We were both so proud of each other. She was going to be working at the Ministry.

"Katherine Bell." Dumbledore handed her diploma and she smiled as her mom took a picture. She walked off and I knew I was next.

"Olivia Black. I would like to congratulate Ms. Black for all her hard work this year. It has really paid off and she is graduating with the top marks of her year." I smiled and could hear my family cheering. I shook Dumbledore's hand and took the piece of paper. I turned and looked at everyone. Molly, Marla, Lily and Tonks all snapped pictures of me. I blushed and walked off the stage. As soon as I was off the stage I was bombarded by Katie.

"WE GRADUATED!" I laughed and hugged her close.

"Hey get off my fiancé, I would like to hug her too." I laughed and walked into his open arms. He bent down and kissed me on the lips. "Congratulations."

/

After we were done everything at Hogwarts we went back to the Burrow for a party. I quickly ran upstairs to change. I put on a white sundress and a black cardigan over top. I ran back over to the Burrow and was instantly enveloped in hugs. Everyone from Arthur to Ginny had hugged me. Even Jake reached out for me from his spot on the ground. Harry had bought him a toy broom and he was teaching him how to use it. Lily was not impressed.

"So how does it feel to be graduated and done with Hogwarts?" I looked up at Marla, or mom I should say and smiled.

"It feels great. Sad though, I'll miss Hogwarts. I'm happy to be following in my mom's footsteps though." Marla smiled, tears in her eyes and hugged me.

"She is not your mother Olivia." I tensed up. I didn't know the voice but somehow I remembered it. I slowly turned around and my eyes went wide with shock and fear. I grabbed on to Marla tightly. The woman flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder and stared at me. "I'm your mother Olivia."

After that everything went black.

**Uh OH! Eeek! SO I don't know how they graduate at Hogwarts so I just wrote it how I graduated! Hope you like it!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I am so, so, so, sorry I have taken so long to update! So this is my last chapter. I've become very busy the past few months and I wouldnt have time to add more to the story! I hope you like the way I end it! So here you go!**

**Disclaimer: Only own what is mine! JK Rowling owns the rest**

_I'm your mother Olivia. _

Why did that keep ringing in my head? Was I having a weird dream about my mom? Wait why was I sleeping, it was my graduation party. I slowly opened my eyes and immediately heard yelling.

"WHAT GIVES YOU ANY RIGHT TO COME HERE AFTER ALL THESE YEARS?" Who was my dad yelling at? Why was I on a couch in the Burrow? What was going on? I sat up and noticed Fred in the arm chair, he was staring at where the yelling was coming from.

"What's going on?" Fred whipped around and stared at me wide eyed.

"You don't remember what happened before you passed out?" I thought back, we were celebrating and I was talking to Marla and then there was someone who interrupted. My stomach dropped. I remembered why I passed out.

"Oh God." I jumped up and ran out of the Burrow. Everyone was standing around a blonde woman and my dad. I felt like passing out again. I couldn't believe that she was here. Caroline McGrita, the woman who claimed she was my mother. The woman who left me as soon as I was born. I felt like hexing her right there and then. I quickly walked over and stood beside my dad. They stopped yelling and looked at me. The evil woman gave me a smile.

"There's my beautiful girl." She took a step towards me and I stepped back.

"I am not your girl. You need to leave. You were not invited and no one wants you here." She gave me a fake look of sadness, I wanted to slap her.

"Oh honey I know I made the mistake of leaving you, I have regretted it every day for the past 17 years. Please forgive me." I looked at her in amazement, this woman just expected me to forgive her after abandoning me.

"I read what you wrote about me in your diary. You never wanted me and you sure as hell don't want me now. So tell me Caroline what do you want?" A sneer instantly formed on the woman's face. She let out a small laugh, well more like a cackle.

"Didn't daddy tell you. Now that you are graduated you get your trust fund. Even though you were an abomination, a trust fund in your name was set up and I want it." I rolled my eyes at her.

"As much as I don't want any money belonging to your family, there is no way I will give it to you. How much money are we talking?" She took a step towards me, a mad look in her eye, I was a little bit scared.

"Oh enough to last you a lifetime. It is my money. We didn't accept you in the family, you should not get it. Now I'm only going to ask nice once more. I want you to give the money to me."

"Over my dead body."

"That could be arranged." Her wand was up but unfortunately she was too slow and someone hexed her, throwing her five feet in the air.

"You will not touch my daughter!" Marla said as she stepped in front of me. I smiled, I loved Marla. Caroline stood up and walked back over to us.

"You should just hand over the money because I'll be back. I'll always be around."

"No you won't!" Everyone whipped around to the deep voice. I didn't recognize him, he was tall, with dirty blonde hair and green blue eyes just like mine. He walked over to Caroline and grabbed her arm. My dad looked at the man confused.

"Theo what are you doing here?" The man Theo looked at my father.

"I had a feeling my daughter would come looking for the trust fund from Olivia. As much as I distaste you and your daughter, I promised you many years ago we would leave you alone and I keep my word." So this guy was my grandfather, who didn't like me either, great.

"Good to hear Theo." Theo nodded and looked down at me in disgust, like I smelled terrible or something. He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"It's the key for your trust fund at Gringotts." He said nothing more and dragged Caroline off. I looked at her one more time. She scowled at me and looked away. I looked at my dad, he was glaring at the pair. I let out a sigh of relief when they apparated. My dad looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"I really wish you never had to meet them." I just shrugged and gave him a hug.

"Well we never have to see them again and that makes me happy. I wouldn't want those people in my life anyway." My dad smiled into my hair and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you Ollie."

"Love you too Dad."

/

July 18th

Today was the day that Fleur and Bill were getting married. I was happy for them but also stressed for planning mine and Fred's wedding which was only a month away. After the whole ordeal with my mom, dad and I went to Gringotts to check how much money there was and there was a lot. I gave Fred and George enough to pay off their debts from the shop. They wouldn't take it at first but I forced them into it. Another good chunk paid for our wedding but I still had quite a bit yet. So I gave some to Moony and Tonk's to buy a house. They only had two months till the baby was born and the small flat they were living in just wouldn't suffice. I also paid for a trip to Paris for Molly and Arthur. James and Lily didn't need any money, they had enough of their own. I finished applying my lip gloss and looked in the mirror. I was wearing a deep purple strapless knee length dress, my hair was down in ringlets and I had a purple diamond butterfly in my hair(a present to myself). I walked down to the kitchen and smiled. Marla, who was 6 months along and had a cute little belly, was finishing up a cake with my dad standing behind her, his arms wrapped around her belly. I loved seeing my dad so happy.

"Hey lovebirds." They laughed and turned their heads to look at me. Dad kissed Marla on the cheek and she blushed. "I'm off to find Fred. See you two later."

They just nodded and I walked out the back door. Fred was helping all the Weasley men plus Harry, James and Remus, set up the tent. I walked over and put my arms around Fred's waist. He smiled down at me.

"Can't you wait till it's our turn?" Fred asked as he kissed the top of my head.

"Yes I can. Weddings are so much work. I can't wait till it's done and we are married and can live on our own." I suddenly realised we had nowhere to live. Fred was still staying at the Burrow, since Alicia and George took the flat. I still stayed at the house because it was my dad's wish to not have me move out till we were married.

"Don't worry bout it Ollie, I got it all under control." I gave him a wary look but he just smiled. I decided to trust him. "Come on, it's almost time."

Everyone started to find their seats. Fred and I sat in the second row with George, Alicia, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Percy and Charlie. The ceremony was beautiful, I even teared up a little bit. The party was even better once the ceremony was done.

/

August 20th

I was getting married. Fred and I would be married. I would know be Olivia Weasley. Mrs. Weasley. I was so excited. I couldn't wait to be married. I looked over at my dad, he looked nervous and I laughed. We were just about to walk down the aisle and he would hand me over to Fred. Dad looked over at me and gave me a watery smile.

"My baby's all grown up. I can't believe you are getting married." He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Don't make me a grandfather for at least five years."

"Don't worry dad, I'm only just starting my healer training. We aren't ready for kids just yet." Dad smiled and hugged me.

"It's time." I looked up at Marla and smiled. I hooked my arm in my dads, Marla taking the other one. She was so honoured when I asked her to walk me down the aisle too. We stepped out the back door of the Burrow and everyone turned to look at me. I was wearing an off white strapless dress, that had a design under my chest and that flowed to the ground. It was a simple dress but I felt beautiful. My hair was up in a tight side bun with an off white thick head band. I looked up and smiled as I caught Fred's eye. This was it, the moment where we would be together for the rest of our lives, officially. I almost wanted to run to get to him. I looked over at Hermione and Ginny, my bridesmaids. I decided to let them wear whatever they wanted. Hermione was wearing a red thick strapped halter which ruffled to her knees. Ginny wore a dark green off the shoulder dress that went just past her knees. Both wore their hair down and natural. I looked beside Fred and smiled. George and Harry were wearing black button up shirts with red vests and black slacks. Fred was wearing the same thing, except his vest was white. We finally got to the end and my parents both kissed me. Fred took my hand and I smiled. This was the best day of my life.

/

The ceremony was fast, which I enjoyed. The party afterwards was just as great, maybe greater, than Bill and Fleurs. Fred and I were dancing to a slow song when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and smiled.

"I was wondering if I could dance with my cousin before I left."

"Of course Draco." I gave Fred a kiss and took Draco's hand. We danced in silence for a few moments.

"I don't think I have ever seen you look so happy. As much as I don't like Fred, I'm happy that you found someone that makes you this happy." I felt the tears in my eyes as I threw my arms around him.

"Thank you Draco. I'm so glad you made it." He just nodded and we danced in silence till it was over. Fred walked back over to us and shook Draco's hand. I gave him one last hug and watched him and his date leave.

"So I have a surprise for you. Since it's almost late, I figure we should just head over to our house." I looked up at him in confusion.

"What house?" Fred just grinned and grabbed my hand.

"Close your eyes." I did as I was told and he picked me up. I gave a yelp in surprise. We walked a short distance and then he put me down. "Open them."

I opened my eyes and looked around, we were at our spot but there was no house. I went to look at Fred but noticed he was not beside me. I turned around and gasped. A beautiful small house was behind me. It was made of stone and had four paned windows and shutters. It was beautiful. Fred smiled and took my hand. He opened the door and picked me up bridal style. I laughed and he put me down. On the left side was the dining room and the right an office, which Fred said was for his inventions. There was also a bathroom on the right. We walked down the hall and came to the kitchen on the left, which had a breakfast nook. On the right was the living room. It had a huge fireplace and comfy couches. It was blocked from the kitchen by a staircase. We walked upstairs and there were five doors. The first one we opened was a bathroom. The next three were bedrooms. The last door was our room. It sat above the living room and was huge. There were two closets, one was walk-in which he said would be mine. Another bathroom with a beautiful huge tub. Our bed was made of dark wood and was huge and looked really comfy. I looked up at Fred and smiled.

"How?"

"Well the money you insisted we have, we didn't need so I built us a house. You haven't noticed or been down to our spot because you were so busy with the wedding. What do you think?"

"I love it!" I grabbed him in a passionate kiss and he picked me up, placing me on our bed. Our bed in our house. I had never been happier.

/

So it's been a few years since Fred and I were married. Well 5 to be exact. On September 25th Tonk's and Remus had a baby girl named Teddi Eudora Lupin after Tonk's dad and Remus's mom. I was Godmother and Harry was Godfather. October 15th was the day my brother was born. Mom and Dad decided to name him Elliot Archer Black. They made James and Lily the godparents. On July 3rd George and Alicia were married. Harry asked Ginny at her 17th birthday. He didn't care she still had a year left off school. A year passed and on May 18th Bill and Fleur had their first daughter Victorie. Ron asked Hermione to marry him in June, they decided to get married the next June. Alicia and George had their first child Roxanne November 7th. Ginny and Harry married April 11th. Ron and Hermione June 30th. Two years passed and Bill and Fleur had their second, a son, Louis. George and Alicia had Niles. Percy, surprising all of us, eloped with a girl named Audrey. Charlie started to date Calendula, Callie for short. So now back to where we are, 5 years after I became Mrs. Fred Weasley. I just gave birth to our daughter Clara Georgia Weasley. She looked just like me but with red hair and she was beautiful Life was good.

**That's it! I finished! I hope you liked it! I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favourite the story or put it on story alert! It has been fun to write! 3 **


End file.
